


第五维度

by maritime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritime/pseuds/maritime
Summary: 正剧分歧，从第三季结尾开始分歧，有二设。1901年，在人间执行完任务的卡斯迪奥没能回到天堂。他被人类捉住圈养，并辗转到了记录者手上，最后销声匿迹。2008年，温彻斯特兄弟俩护送一罐荣光去给一个叫诺瓦克的人，他们不知道的是那将是记录者们对抗天启的武器。





	1. 1 死亡阴影

　　1 死亡阴影

　　离与十字路口恶魔的约定之日越来越近，死亡阴影无时无刻不萦绕在迪恩的心头。

　　他们试过很多方法来阻止交易。他们去寻找能杀死万事万物的柯尔特枪，那玩意却被贝拉·塔尔博特偷了去。还有不死者的永生咒，迪恩能想象到那个画面，等他被地狱之犬撕碎成一条条，再把所有身体碎片拼接起来，就这样靠着永生咒活下去，迪恩光是想想就要呕吐了。他们还试了别的方法，甚至于把与迪恩签订契约的恶魔也杀死了。然而那根本没用。契约在莉莉丝手里。而莉莉丝，太过古老太过强大，他们手中没有有效的利器，贸贸然对上莉莉丝只是送死。露比开始趁着他们山穷水尽之时，怂恿萨姆激活体内黄眼恶魔留下的恶魔之血。为了救迪恩，萨姆什么都愿意做的。这让迪恩气得跳脚，无论这个女人帮过他们多少次，恶魔始终是恶魔。

　　转机出现在鲍比那里。他的朋友马格纳斯托付他一件物品，恳请送到缅因州圣彼得医院诺瓦克的手里。

　　“这东西能解决恶魔？”

　　“马格纳斯说，这是斩杀恶魔的利刃，诺瓦克是它的刀鞘。只有诺瓦克能发挥它最大的效用。”

　　闻言，迪恩就开始动手拆包裹。“那我们借用一下，杀了莉莉丝再还给诺瓦克。”

　　打开包裹迪恩就有点失望了，偌大的包裹里只挖出不大一只画着符咒的玻璃罐。迪恩把它举到眼前看，里面是黯淡的光。迪恩曾见过与这类似的明亮得多的光球，他那时把它扔到微波炉里，炙烤了一会儿看到里面漂亮的精灵小仙女。而眼前的玻璃罐里只有层层叠叠的白光，看久了却觉得那些白光包裹着一颗蓝光，那蓝光跳动着，越来越大，渐渐把白光全覆盖了。眨眨眼睛，还是只有白光。有个感觉从他心里冒出来，光是活的。

　　“这东西怎么用？拿来画盐圈还是当做圣水洒？”迪恩故作轻松，摇晃着玻璃罐，语调上扬，“要我说这分量不够啊，一次就能用完，我们再找你的马格纳斯朋友要个几罐？”

　　鲍比和萨姆一下子都没有接受他的轻松，事关他的生命，他们必须严肃认真。然而萨姆并不想给迪恩造成任何压力，他冲迪恩咧开嘴。这不好笑，这一点也不好笑，迪恩撇撇嘴。

　　“我们会弄明白的。”鲍比回答他。

　　他们驱车去找鲍比的朋友——伊利诺伊州最好的灵媒，帕梅拉·巴恩斯，最擅长的就是灵魂占卜。

　　她看上去比兄弟俩年长个十来岁的模样，很是风姿绰约，性感撩人。弯个腰就能看到超低腰牛仔裤下露出人名纹身的麦色腰线。那人名是繁复的花体字体描绘的，光是辨认出那写的是什么名字，目光就在她臀部逗留太长时间了。这可真是很火辣了。

　　在迪恩二十出头，跟着父亲颠沛流离，却极度渴望家庭生活的年纪，也曾幻想过这么个相伴一生的姑娘，在对方身上留下自己独有的印记——不是伤疤，伤疤绝对不行，要充满爱意，所以纹身就很好——然后细细地用手去描摹，用舌去舔舐；或是反过来，让对方在他身上留下印记也是辣极了的。

　　只是后来他把天长地久列为异想天开。他的家人只有弟弟、爸爸和鲍比。一年多前，爸爸用自己的生命向黄眼恶魔阿撒兹勒换来了他的复活，他就只有萨姆和鲍比了。他的朋友很少，敌人更多，或许他与别人最深的正常交往就只剩一夜情。

　　像帕梅拉这样性感成熟的人是他喜欢的勾搭对象。不过在她出言调戏了他，甚至还连带上萨姆的时候，他发现自己错了。等帕梅拉拉起画着法阵的桌布，把他们的玻璃罐摆在法阵中央，周围排开一圈巨大的蜡烛，他们各就各位，互相拉起手，他发现自己错得离谱。她在握住迪恩的手前还抓了一把他的肉体。这样的大姐姐可不是他能掌控的。

　　玩笑归玩笑，正事还是要做的。迪恩随着帕梅拉吟唱咒语的声音闭上眼睛。几句漫长的拉丁语咒语之后，他听到法阵上布置的蜡烛开始燃烧起来，发出的热量在往他脸上扑。用来占卜的灵魂要出现了，他偷偷睁开一只眼睛窥视，能看到蜡烛燃起的火焰跳得好高。他又侧脸瞄一眼帕梅拉，但这一眼把他吓了个大跳。她的脸整个被黑烟覆盖，这已经不是一张人的脸了，在烟雾中不断显现的是整张皮肉黏连的脸，锋利的獠牙倒挂在上牙床外，恶心的组织液顺着下巴滴下。

　　“恶魔！”

　　他立马甩开帕梅拉的手，去抓蜡烛包围着的玻璃罐。火焰像是一堵严实的墙，手一探进去，火烧的疼痛直达骨髓，手指感觉被烧得黏连起来，他一咬牙，用力把玻璃罐拽出火焰。拽出来的一瞬间，所有蜡烛全部熄灭，火烧的疼痛也全部消失，而那玻璃罐甚至还是冰凉的。

　　迪恩把玻璃罐抱在怀里猛退几步，伸手探寻能打恶魔的武器。

　　结果附身帕梅拉的恶魔动作更快，握紧迪恩的脖颈抵到墙上。

　　“迪恩、迪恩、迪恩，你已经能看到恶魔了，嗯？”恶魔的发音方式跟帕梅拉完全不一样，像是英语并不是她的母语似的，声音在她的喉咙里打转，他都觉得说不定下一秒她就要从喉咙里吐出点什么。

　　“莉莉丝？”脖子被握得太紧了，迪恩透不过气，伸脚蹬了两下，绵软无力。他只能恶狠狠道，“一年之期还没到，你们来早了！”

　　“很抱歉，小可爱，我不是莉莉丝。你只是狗粮而已，还不值得我出手。重要的是这个。”她毫不费力地就把玻璃罐从迪恩怀里抽出来，“我们等了整整五十年，终于重见天日了。”

　　“放开他！”鲍比和萨姆端着枪对着她。

　　恶魔一把把迪恩掼到地上，鲍比和萨姆对她连开数枪，全被她躲掉了。她大笑起来：“不管怎么说，我最喜欢的就是看人类挣扎了。”

　　帕梅拉的小屋突然房门大开，门口又出现了几个恶魔。

　　迪恩他们的枪里有刻着五芒星的子弹，可那终究也就只有十几发而已。恶魔们的速度太快了，根本打不到他们，而且还浪费了子弹。恶魔们就像逗狗一样逗他们，时不时给他们来一记重击。

　　子弹就要打完，这是他们最漫长的几秒钟，也是最无助的几秒钟。附身帕梅拉的恶魔越退越远，都快要退出门外了。这神秘的玻璃罐就要沦落到恶魔手里了。

　　“我不会让你们得逞的。”帕梅拉突然说出这句话。

　　“帕？”鲍比先反应过来。

　　帕梅拉把手里的玻璃罐狠狠砸在墙上，玻璃罐碎裂了一大片。白光瞬时倾泻出来，灌满整个小屋。

　　太明亮太刺眼，还伴随着像是十万数十万个圣诞教堂圣钟一起敲响的刺耳回声。迪恩只感觉眼睛快要瞎掉了，脑海中嗡声一片。

　　他们只能闭着眼睛捂着耳朵蹲在地上，手心里潮乎乎的，怕是已经流血了。

　　那白光来得快去得也快，紧接着一片死寂。玻璃罐咕噜噜滚到迪恩的脚边。

　　迪恩把它捡起来。虽然碎了一大块，白光还是回到了里面，只是比以前更黯淡了。

　　迪恩站起身，鲍比和萨姆都还好，可整个房间里横七竖八几个被恶魔附身过的人类，他们检查了一下，都已经死亡了。所有尸体眼眶处全是触目惊心两个血窟窿。

　　不过帕梅拉还活着，她也瞎了，但不管怎么说，她还活着。

　　“送她去医院，快！”

　　迪恩想，或许这就是这件武器需要一个刀鞘的意义。它的威力他们已经见识到了，副作用也很可怕。他们得出发去找诺瓦克了，刻不容缓。

　　临行前，他们去医院最后看了一眼帕梅拉。

　　她已经脱离了危险期，坐在病床上，无声无息，眼睛的位置缠着纱布。迪恩和萨姆与她告别，亲吻了她的额头。

　　她突然抓住他们的手，对他们说：“那是神的使者，迪恩，那是神的使者！你的时间不多了，祂不止能救你的命，你们和祂在一起能阻止天启。”

　　告别帕梅拉之后，迪恩和萨姆驱车直奔缅因州。两人轮换着开车，一人开车时一人补眠，日夜兼程。

　　他们重新弄了一个玻璃瓶，将白光放进去，很神奇的是，这玻璃瓶比原先的玻璃罐小了很多，但依然能完全容纳白光。迪恩给玻璃瓶穿了根绳，戴在脖子上，和萨姆送他的护身符一起。那白光玻璃瓶温温暖暖的，夜里无光的时候，戴着它的迪恩甚至觉得自己也在发光，就像现在——

　　现在是萨姆在开车，迪恩躺在后排，他本该趁着这段时间睡一会儿，可他睡不着。他抚摸着胸前的玻璃瓶，脑海里不断回想着帕梅拉的话“那是神的使者。”帕梅拉是强大的、能从恶魔那里夺回自我的灵媒，她能看到听到非自然的事物。也许她也认为……

　　“那是神的使者……”迪恩念出声。

　　“迪恩？你没睡吗？”正开着车的萨姆关切地问道。

　　迪恩翻身坐起来，握住脖间的玻璃瓶：“你停停，我要撒尿。”

　　萨姆停车打开双闪，他看了一眼车窗外，黑夜中的州际公路路边一片荒芜，只能看到车头灯照亮的那片范围，路上一辆车都没碰上，也不知黑暗中会潜藏着什么。

　　“迪恩，注意安全，快去快回。”

　　迪恩下了车往静谧的树林深处走去。他其实没想要解手，他想和白光说说话。

　　“你是活着的吗？”

　　他把玻璃瓶端在手心里，层层叠叠的白光在幽森的树林里很是显眼。渐渐地蓝色的光又出现了。并不是通透的天蓝色，要说的话，更像是大海的表面的颜色，发光的大海的表面。他觉得这像是一双蓝眼睛在专注地看着他，专注到他以为他就是唯一。

　　“我总觉得你是活着的，但是我快死了。

　　“我只有不到两天的命了。我都能辨识恶魔了，只有将死之人才能看到恶魔。

　　“还有不到两天，我就要被地狱犬撕得粉碎。

　　“我一直在萨姆面前表演我没事我很好，可我其实怕死了。

　　“我跟十字路口恶魔做交易是想要救萨姆，可为什么我就活该下地狱？还是死相那么凄惨地下地狱？我不甘心，我想活下去。

　　“我想活下去啊。”

　　蓝光随着他的话语在跳动。“你听懂了，你果然是活的。”迪恩暗暗笑了笑，“以前要是碰到超自然生物，我一定会动手解决掉的。”他摇了摇头，“你真的会是神的使者吗？”

　　蓝光无法回答他。

　　迪恩慢慢走回到爱车英帕拉那里，对萨姆说：“你去睡一会儿，剩下的路我来开。”

　　“迪恩，”萨姆摇头拒绝了迪恩的提议，“如果事情没往我们想的方向发展，我们还是可以……”

　　“你知道我想干什么吗？”迪恩打开了车载播放器，邦·乔维乐队的重金属摇滚倾泻而出。迪恩和着音乐大声唱了起来。他的声音荒腔走板，完全不在调子上。他对着萨姆大声说：“唱起来！”

　　嗯，唱起来。萨姆笑了笑，开始给哥哥做和声。

　　他们终于在第二天天黑之前找到了圣彼得医院，但情况却使他们大吃一惊。

　　整个医院在黄昏的余晖中，完全像是德古拉的城堡，荒无人烟，杂草丛生，看上去废弃了很久。

　　“这里真的没有找错吗？”迪恩和萨姆打着手电摸索进去，一个活人都没有看见。

　　“如果说要在没有活人的医院找到一个人，那么说明我们要找的人在太平间？”

　　“别瞎说，迪恩，看这里。”门诊大厅有医院的平面指示图，萨姆指着它，“太奇怪了，这里的建筑构造。这本身就是一个巨大的法阵吧。”萨姆马上把平面图拍下来，发给鲍比。

　　“感觉建造者这么设计是在阻挡什么。”

　　“一般法阵的中心就是他们要保护的东西，这里，ICU。”

　　迪恩有些失望，拔腿就往ICU方向走，萨姆快步走上来，搭在迪恩的肩上。

　　“迪恩，我知道你的顾虑，如果诺瓦克真的是重症监护的病人，我们就召唤露比，让她来帮助我们。”

　　“我不会让你冒险的！”迪恩对着萨姆吼了回去，在整个空旷的空间里回音不绝。

　　“不，迪恩……”萨姆还想劝说两句，鲍比的电话打进来，“鲍比？”

　　“这真的是个法阵，它长得很像阻挡死神的法阵，我第一眼看到时是这么想的。医院里建个阻挡死神的法阵也说得过去。可仔细看它并不是，它其实是个阻止地狱之门打开的法阵。迪恩在这里应该很安全。”

　　好消息，这真的是个好消息。

　　迪恩看起来也好受些了。他们穿过一扇扇门，终于站在了ICU的隔离窗外，果然这里是整间医院唯一有一点点光亮的地方，能看到里面有两张病床，病床边繁杂的各种仪器闪着幽光。

　　隔离病房的入口是自动门，并没有上锁，自动就打开了。

　　病床之上躺着个瘦得仿佛只剩骨架的男人，他好像没有意识，眼睛直愣愣的，直到迪恩走到他面前，才转动眼珠看着他。迪恩仔细看了看，虽然他周围亮着灯的仪器不少，但真正在工作的只有一台心电监护仪。

　　萨姆拿起病床床脚的病历卡，“詹姆斯·诺瓦克，迪恩，他就是了。”

　　迪恩看着他的眼睛，那是深夜的大海的蓝色。

　　那个男人张开嘴，艰难地发出声音：“上帝……”

　　“什么？”迪恩疑惑着，那个男人是不是意识不清晰了。

　　对方却转眼看着墙上，迪恩顺着他的目光看过去，一个十字架挂在那里，耶稣受难的雕塑从未让迪恩觉得如此的诡异。

　　“真奇怪，看他的病历，他一年前就在ICU了。”萨姆说道。

　　迪恩又转眼看向那个男人，你在这儿看了一年的十字架吗？

　　那个男人却把头转向了另一张病床，“克莱尔……”

　　迪恩转头差点吓了一跳，那是一个十一二岁的小姑娘，蓝色瞳孔的眼睛悚人地大睁着，直勾勾看着他，就像一具死不瞑目的尸体一样，只有仪器还在表明她的心脏是跳动的。天呐，他们第一眼都没有发现另一张病床上有人，那小女孩，真的好像只有薄薄的一片瘫在病床之上。

　　萨姆忙去看另一张病床的病历：“克莱尔·诺瓦克，上帝啊，他们是父女吗？”

　　“萨米，我们救他们出去，送他们去真正的医院，救活他们。”

　　“是的，没错，我们会救他们。但是现在你的情况更危急。迪恩，到午夜……”

　　“救人，猎魔，家族事业。我们救人为先。”

　　“迪恩，现在不是逞英雄的时候！看看他们，所有维持生命的仪器全都没有工作，他们却还活着，而且照病历，他们这样活着一年多了！为什么！”萨姆拉开詹姆斯·诺瓦克身上的病服，他身上刻满了符印，“他能活下去，他们还能继续活下去，所以先想想你自己！”

　　突然一声巨响，整个病房猛地震动了一下。

　　萨姆拦住了想动身去查看的迪恩：“我去看，迪恩，拜托你就在这里，这里是安全的。”他知道这理由拦不住迪恩，又加了一句，“还有，照顾他们。”之后，他拍拍迪恩的肩跑出去。

　　迪恩握紧了颈间的玻璃瓶，它开始发烫了。是的，那是诺瓦克的东西，白光和诺瓦克，他们现在离得这么近，是该还给他了。

　　“嘿，兄弟，”他把白光玻璃瓶举到詹姆斯的眼前，“我不知道你能不能看到听到，这是你的东西，所以我交到你的手里。”

　　迪恩打开玻璃瓶，抬起詹姆斯的手想放上去。詹姆斯突然拉住了他的手指。力道很轻，迪恩愣了一下就任由他拉着了。詹姆斯缓缓闭上眼睛，嘴里含糊地咕哝起来，迪恩要凑到他苍白干裂的嘴唇边去听，才能听清他在说的是什么。

　　“我们……在天上的父……愿人都……尊你的名……为圣……”

　　他在祈祷。迪恩听得心里莫名烦躁，太过虔诚的人是不是都是这样，一直一直向上帝做着祷告，然而上帝明明已经遗弃了他很久。上帝遗弃了所有人。如果祈祷有用的话，那他迪恩可以祈祷上帝在他被拖入地狱之前，救他小命吗？怎么可能，好事从来不会降临到他头上。

　　“……愿你的国……降临，”不止是詹姆斯在做祷告，迪恩发现连小女孩克莱尔也在跟着轻轻地念着，“愿你的旨意……行在地上……”

　　玻璃瓶里白光却突然升腾起来，祂开始变得明亮了，把整个病房照得亮堂堂的，就好像是诺瓦克父女俩的祷告在给祂注入能量似的。祂温暖的光芒笼罩着他们。迪恩能看到那光芒把詹姆斯的眼睫毛都映照成金黄色的。

　　詹姆斯停下来连喘了两口气，又努力地、用力地续下去：“如同……行在天上！”

　　嘈杂刺耳的教堂钟声又在迪恩的脑海里响起，嗡嗡嗡的。白光的副作用又出现了，迪恩知道两个病人听到这声音肯定很难受，他去捂住克莱尔的耳朵，又想捂住詹姆斯的耳朵，可他只有两只手，他顾不过来。

　　“是的，我很痛苦……”迪恩听到身旁的詹姆斯这么说着，“克莱尔和我，都很痛苦……”

　　“我知道你很痛苦，兄弟，忍耐一下。”

　　詹姆斯向克莱尔伸出了手，克莱尔也跟着向詹姆斯伸出了手，但他们够不着。迪恩只觉得自己心里一抽，赶紧把克莱尔抱到詹姆斯的病床上，让她能够倚靠在他的身边。

　　两双极相似的蓝眼睛现在靠在一起，盯着迪恩，带着点感激之情。

　　“这里，无法死亡……连死神都……无法进入……”

　　迪恩急忙拿起玻璃管，想想办法啊，要是能把白光装回去，那他们都能好受多了。

　　“如果，如果……你能引导……我和克莱尔死亡……”

　　迪恩赶紧劝慰道：“不，不，你会好起来的，健健康康行走在阳光之下，克莱尔也一样，她还这么小，死亡对她太不公平了。”

　　白光现在越发刺耳了，那响声真是连绵不绝，刺得头疼，难受到迪恩想蹲到墙角去。这时手机还响了，迪恩艰难地接听起来，混杂的声音一出来，他都感觉胃酸在反出喉咙。

　　“迪恩！恶魔炸掉了急诊楼！他们把法阵破坏了！”萨姆焦急的叫喊声传过来，“我马上过来，你画好盐圈！做好一切抵抗准备！”

　　隔离病房的自动门的落锁是外部中央电脑控制的，萨姆刚刚离开时已经设定锁闭。迪恩把所有有缝隙的门窗位置全部撒上盐，手里端起猎枪，贴在门边，严阵以待。

　　不知不觉杂音停了，现在这里一片寂静，只有那两个病人勉强的呼吸声十分明显。

　　迪恩隐隐感觉脚下好像有一阵阴风吹过。接着一股腐尸的味道越飘越近。

　　地狱之犬。

　　是的，没错。难以想象他和萨姆做了这么多事情，结果地狱之犬还是离他只有一门之遥。

　　越凶狠的狗越安静。它们在等待一个时机，把猎物拖到死亡的阴影中去。迪恩能听到口水滴答在地上的声音，很近很近。

　　突然地狱之犬开始撞击隔离门。那门即使是用防弹玻璃做的，也很快在强大的冲击力之下被地狱之犬撞碎。玻璃碎渣四散开来。

　　迪恩能看到恶魔的双眼，清清楚楚地看到一条两条三条恶犬向他飞扑。

　　迪恩端起枪就是几发子弹。那些恶犬不仅仅冲着他来，有一条居然直奔病床上奄奄一息的两个病人。

　　迪恩飞奔过去，一枪托砸在了恶犬的下巴上。那恶犬张嘴就咬住他的枪柄，一爪子抓在他的肚子上，鲜血一下子滋出来，迪恩感觉自己的肠子都要流出来了。

　　迪恩失去了武器，他咬咬牙，翻身把父女俩掩在自己身下。

　　这是他在用最后的生命保护别人了。地狱之犬咬断了他的脊椎骨，又把他背上的肌肉撕成了一条一条。他能感觉到克莱尔在他的身下瑟瑟发抖，而詹姆斯，詹姆斯贴在他的耳边说，“我同意。”

　　随着詹姆斯的话，一瞬间病房重归黑暗。迪恩都不知道是不是自己的感官出现了问题。应该是他的感官出现了问题，因为他感觉到詹姆斯用力地抓着他的胳膊，有什么东西在注入到他的身体里面。那是一股能量，让所有的疼痛都消失了，只剩被詹姆斯抓住的位置火辣辣的。迪恩生出一股微醺的感觉，整个人飘飘然起来。

　　这就是濒临死亡的体验吗？上一次死亡，迪恩都没怎么经历痛苦，再醒来就已经是生魂了。而这一次，时间过得极漫长又极短暂。被注入能量了之后，迪恩又一次觉得自己在发光了。

　　“迪恩！迪恩！”

　　迪恩听见萨姆在叫他。再见了萨米。

　　萨姆在奔向ICU前只看到里面发出灼眼的白光。比在帕梅拉的小屋那次更明亮更巨大。

　　等白光消散，萨姆冲进病房，一切都完了，迪恩已经死了。当看到迪恩尸体的时候，萨姆只觉得天旋地转。

　　迪恩的遗体被安放在病床上，其上覆盖的白色床单一丝不苟。萨姆轻轻拉下了盖住迪恩头部的白布，看到迪恩的脸上甚至还带着微微的笑容。萨姆瞬间眼泪控制不住滴落下来。

　　“节哀。”

　　萨姆这才注意到詹姆斯站在他面前，怀里抱着克莱尔。他已经完全不是刚才病床上奄奄一息的模样，虽然气势又冷又硬，但至少是富有生机的。他过于瘦削了，病号服就像是挂在他身上似的，过大的领口甚至能看到他的胸口。曾经他身上纹满了符咒，现在蓝色的细小的光沿着上面流过，符印在一点点消失，露出底下新长的粉红皮肉。

　　迪恩拯救的是个超自然的怪物。

　　“救他！把迪恩救回来！”

　　怪物扬起下巴，睥睨着他，“我做不到。你们禁锢了我，我无法进入第五维度。”

　　什么？

　　他抬了抬手腕给萨姆看，蓝光已经游走到他的四肢末端，上面纹着的黑色符印却没有消失，反而转为鲜红色，仿佛手铐一般，好像在告诉萨姆这就是所谓的禁锢。

　　萨姆站直身体，他远比詹姆斯高大，他得拿出比对方更盛的气势才能命令他。

　　“禁锢？如果不是迪恩你都无法站在这里！你就是这么对待救命恩人的？”

　　对方没有回答，直接在萨姆眼前消失不见。


	2. 2 灵魂的价值

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪恩逃离地狱。

　　2 灵魂的价值

　　吧台后的调酒师有一副傲然的胸脯，她的领口开得很低，雪白的两个肉团直白地半露着。迪恩第一眼看过去就注意到了这些，接着他才转眼去看对方的脸蛋。那是一个标准的美女，标准到迪恩会高高兴兴地和她发展一段“关系”，然后第二天早上离开就直接抛诸脑后，不再想起。

　　那美女对他笑了一下，把一杯颜色绚烂的酒放在他的面前。以迪恩这种该吃吃，该喝喝的性格，有最好，没有也不强求，当然放眼前不上手那就说不过去了。

　　几分钟之后，他们就在酒吧楼上的房间滚作一团。

　　他们急不可耐地脱掉了上衣，互相啃咬着对方的双唇。接着那美女把迪恩推倒在床上，却停下来翻找着什么。迪恩还疑惑了一下，马上她转身回来，手里拿着一条细长的软鞭。

　　第一下抽在迪恩身边的床铺上，离他的身体极近。

　　哇哦，这可是迪恩喜欢的性幻想，她可就差戴上佐罗的眼罩了。

　　那美女伸手颠了颠皮鞭，第二下抽在迪恩的胸脯上，一道红痕慢慢显现，不疼，酥酥麻麻的。

　　迪恩兴奋得很，直感觉自己浑身哆嗦了一下。美女俯下身，去舔他身上的红痕。她的舌头可真细长，又潮湿。迪恩视线随着她的红唇软舌看过去——他的胸脯上少了防御恶魔的五芒星！

　　迪恩立马坐起身，一把推开压在身上的美女。

　　“这是个梦！”

　　“这是个梦吗？”对方嗤嗤笑着，殷红的舌头舔过嘴角，像蛇信子一样。

　　“嗨，迪恩。”迪恩身边响起一声问候。这声音熟悉而又让人头皮发麻。

　　“怎么，不记得我了吗？”

　　“梅格，恶魔梅格。”

　　梅格冷笑一声：“梅格·马斯特斯，那是我的名字。那恶魔占据了我的身体，还占据了我的名字？”

　　梅格不断向迪恩逼近。迪恩一步步后退，一直退到墙边。

　　“好几个月，那恶魔占据了我的身体好几个月！我就这么在我的身体里不断地惊叫，不断地求救，你听到了吗？你没听到，是你把我摔下了楼！”

　　她的手指并在一起，锋利得像刀刃，刺进迪恩的身体不断地搅动。

　　迪恩疼得倒吸了一口冷气，呼喊声几乎含在嘴里。

　　“伙计，好久不见。”迪恩眼前又出现了前FBI警探亨里克森。

　　“你……你已经死了。”

　　“是你让我们就这样死去的！莉莉丝是跟着你们来的，结果是我们为此付出了生命的代价！六个人，警局里的六个人！记得南希吗？莉莉丝慢慢把她身上的肉刮下来，整整几十分钟，我们就听着她的惨叫声，无能为力！”

　　亨里克森捏着迪恩的下巴，强迫他看向一个方向：“看，迪恩，南希就在那里。”

　　迪恩闭上眼睛在抗拒，梅格抬手给了他一个耳光，迫使他去看。

　　血淋淋的南希就站在迪恩面前，全身的血淌在地上像一片小型的湖泊，一个人怎么能流得出这么多血呢？

　　迪恩喃喃道：“我很抱歉……”

　　“为我们的人生感到抱歉？”惨死的亡魂嗤嗤笑着，眼球全都变成了黑色，“我们可是找到新的人生了。”他们已经全都变成了恶魔。

　　迪恩伸手摸索着，抓到一个台灯，狠狠抡过去。那台灯应该是铁制的，那几个鬼魂一碰到就化成了灰。

　　迪恩猛喘了几口气，却看到那个调酒师还站在眼前。她朝迪恩招了招手，接着梅格、亨里克森、南希，又一次挡在她前面。

　　“婊子养的！”迪恩咬牙切齿，又挥手去砸。可无论怎样，他们化灰散去，又会出现在他面前。不只是他们，越来越多的鬼魂出现在他的面前。

　　迪恩快精疲力尽了。

　　一不留神那调酒师贴在迪恩的身后，伸手扣住了他的肩胛，叫他无法动弹。

　　“你能在地狱杀死一个鬼魂吗？”她蛇信子一样的舌头舔着迪恩的耳廓，“你只能折磨他们。”

　　她把一条长鞭放到迪恩的手里，“他们可都是恶魔了，好好享受折磨他们的乐趣吧。”

　　迪恩手里一沉。那长鞭一拿到手里，就好像被那玩意控制了。

　　迪恩狠狠抽着眼前的鬼魂，他们不能化灰，只能一下下被动地承受鞭打，惨叫一声响过一声。

　　他这才发觉那嗜杀的渴望，是由来自他心底的。他因着惨叫而感到心里畅快。他还想要更多更多的惨叫声。

　　他把眼前的鬼魂抽成一片片，抽成一摊摊，变成落在房间墙壁地板上的污渍。

　　直到他眼前只剩下一个穿着白衣的男人，背对着他蹲在地上。

　　那男人身上衣服已经像块浸满血污的破布碎片，渗出一条条血痕，可他挨打的时候一声也不吭。

　　叫啊，你叫啊！我要听到你叫！迪恩心里呐喊着，咬牙加重了力道。

　　对方每挨一下整个人都在抖动，确实是承受了极大的痛苦。他慢慢转过头来，迪恩看到了一双蓝色的眼睛。不不不，上次看到他的时候，他还和他的女儿像是一对小鸟一样，依偎在一起！

　　迪恩停下了手，他感觉一滴眼泪不受控制夺眶而出，“我连你都没有救下吗……？”

　　“迪恩，迪恩，记得你要活下去。”他的声音和詹姆斯并不相同，声线低沉得直击迪恩的心底。

　　活下去！迪恩感觉自己的左手手臂热辣辣地灼烧起来，那上面有个手印，他记起来被地狱之犬追杀的时候，他最后的印象就是詹姆斯抓着他的手臂，把能量输到他的身体里。

　　“好事是会发生的，迪恩。”詹姆斯看着他，双眼亮亮的。

　　“我们可就差一点点。”另一个男人的声音。迪恩猛地睁开眼睛，到处都是乌压压的巨大爬虫和黑红的火焰烟雾，刺鼻的硫磺味包裹得人喘不过气来。

　　迪恩被吊在刑台之上，被打得支离破碎。他汗水血水糊在脸上，流进眼睛里，他不断眨了好几下眼才能勉强看得清。

　　眼前的男人手里拿着闪着寒光的柳叶刀，打扮的是迪恩小时候害怕的儿童医生模样。白大褂上红黄一片的污渍反倒让他更像个屠夫。

　　那男人看到迪恩醒过来，摆出了一副夸张的懊恼表情，但他眼里的邪恶笑意掩都掩不住。“迪恩，告诉我，你怎么拿起皮鞭又放下了呢？”还是那大舌头的发音方式，迪恩认得出来，那就是曾经附身帕梅拉的恶魔。

　　“我永远不会伤害别人！”

　　“真是让人赞叹的勇气。”

　　迪恩的腹部已经没一块好肉，那男人还用柳叶刀把伤口划深了几厘米。那刀口太锋利了，迪恩都有清晰的内脏直接被割碎的实感。他死死咬住牙，不发出惨叫，不断发出嘶嘶的抽泣声。

　　“很疼吗？想解脱吗？需要我再承诺一次吗？”他搞笑地在迪恩胸口划了个十字，那是全然的亵渎，“我阿拉斯泰尔承诺，只要你开始折磨地狱亡魂，我保证让你解脱，怎么样？”

　　他拿柳叶刀在迪恩面前晃了晃，说：“你会喜欢的。”

　　迪恩看着贴在他眼前这丑恶的恶魔脸，一口唾沫吐上去。

　　“不。”

　　阿拉斯泰尔抹了一把脸，迪恩的血污被抹在他脸上十分可笑。对方冲着迪恩抻了抻獠牙，恶臭的腐肉味夹杂着硫磺味扑面而来。迪恩别开了脑袋。

　　阿拉斯泰尔冷不丁伸手穿过迪恩腹部的皮肉，拽紧了他的脏器。

　　这比迪恩曾经受过的最煎熬的痛苦还要疼。他很想昏过去，但怕自己又会做伤害别人的噩梦。关键是阿拉斯泰尔是想让他清醒着承受疼痛，不会让他就此晕过去的。

　　可很快阿拉斯泰尔的手却缩了回去，他的手在燃烧。燃烧的火光一瞬间明亮得照亮了漆黑的地狱。

　　是迪恩的伤口，有淡蓝的光像血液一样流下来，毫无疑问那给恶魔带来了伤害。

　　阿拉斯泰尔费了一点功夫才浇灭了火焰，他向手下发下命令，“去把雅各布·斯戴恩叫来。”

　　雅各布·斯戴恩很快被带了过来。和阿拉斯泰尔的恶魔脸不同，一眼就能看出他还是人魂。阿拉斯泰尔拍了拍他的肩，把柳叶刀交到他手里，向他承诺，“让迪恩松口，你就能成为新晋恶魔。”

　　“放心，”对方保证道，“驯兽是我擅长的。”　

　　迪恩等着看斯戴恩怎么对付他，但斯戴恩并不急于动手。把他从头看到脚，又从脚看到头，眼神流连过迪恩流着蓝光的肚子。

　　“你死前是个猎人？”斯戴恩和迪恩攀谈起来，迪恩却完全不想和他说话，只是死死盯着他，对方一点也不在意，自顾自说下去，“我来自个很没劲的家族，他们就是从小得学个黑魔法、活切人、取器官什么的，我没兴趣，我喜欢驯兽，那种‘兽’，”他双手比了一个引号，“你们猎人猎杀的超自然生物。”

　　他慢慢踱到迪恩面前，“狼人、吸血鬼、温迪戈，这些都太低级了，再怎么说这些怪物都曾经是人类，抓住一点点人类的劣根性利用一下，他们就会跪在你的脚边吻你的脚趾了。”

　　说着他还整了整衣袖，满脸奴隶主般高高在上的微笑。

　　“不过有个生物很特别，保证连你们猎人都没见过。它们附身在人身上，抬抬手就能发出光，能瞬间杀人，也能瞬间救人。哦，美丽又强大。我曾经逮到过一只，那是多久以前？人间一百年前吗？原谅我在地狱呆久了，都不知道现在是什么日子了。那是我见过最愚蠢的生物，跟它同伴完全不能比。”

　　迪恩听着，眯起了眼睛。

　　“聪明的那些，脱离了人体之后，那些人大多数痴痴呆呆，有一小部分还算是正常，会回来再次附身的就只有这一只。我到现在还记得那个以前被附过身的可怜女人，被我们抓住的时候，不向上帝祈祷，却对着那邪神祈祷，而它居然还回应了。真是感人至深的联系。”

　　斯戴恩凑到迪恩面前，“它一附进那女人身体里，就被我们逮住了。我告诉你，我切开那女人的肚子，流出来的就是这样的光。”

　　迪恩不曾想突然被斯戴恩咬上了腹部的肌肉。婊子养的，这人什么毛病！

　　那人猛吸了一口蓝光，露出一副飘飘欲仙的表情，“啊，就是这个味道，真是想念。”斯戴恩回味了一番，蓦地回过神来，“这不可能，这就是我的小宠物的味道！它的荣光怎么会在你的身体里？”

　　斯戴恩陷进一种癫狂的状态里，“我不相信，我不相信，你不是它的容器，它怎么会随随便便把荣光注入别人的身体？”斯戴恩来回踱着步，很是焦虑的样子，“不行不行，人血可太玷污它的荣光了，我要抽光你的血。对，我该把它的容器擦得干干净净的。”

　　斯戴恩直接把阿拉斯泰尔留下的放血机器推了过来，把那粗大的针头直接插进迪恩脖颈的血管里。

　　血汨汨地流出迪恩的身体。斯戴恩还在吸迪恩伤口上的蓝光，吸得啧啧有声，让迪恩感到恶心不已。

　　斯戴恩一边吸，一边还间歇地喃喃念叨着，我的小宠物，我的小宠物，有了你我还当什么恶魔。

　　慢慢伤口表面的蓝光被舔完了，血也止住了，斯戴恩还拿羊肠线去缝合迪恩的伤口。生生缝合让迪恩痛得无法言说。那家伙真是不折不扣在执行自己“擦得干干净净”的说辞。

　　时间像一条拉长的线，迪恩慢慢意识模糊，昏死过去。

　　“咻咻。”迪恩再醒来，是在一间牢房里。腹部的伤口已经痊愈了，他摸摸自己的脖颈，只剩个浅浅的针头肉疤。

　　他在习惯痛苦，习惯折磨，可虚虚实实的场景反而要逼疯他。

　　“嘿，这里。”看来是牢房外的人叫醒了他，见迪恩久久没反应，出声吸引他的注意力。

　　“谁？”

　　“明人不说暗话，”眼前的人一身昂贵的西装套装，看上去就是商界精英的模样。见迪恩看向自己，给他展示了绯红的双眼，“我可以给你提供帮助。”

　　十字路口恶魔？这是要干什么？

　　迪恩直接背对对方，“不要。”

　　“我来讲讲你现在的处境。你亲爱的小弟弟萨姆在不死心地一遍一遍召唤我们十字路口恶魔想要交易。他说什么都要救你。可是我们被下了死命令不能和他交易。真是个可怜孩子。不，应该说可怜的是我们。那大角麋鹿神力大开，击杀了我好几位说了‘不’的同僚。”

　　迪恩皱起了眉，“萨姆，他怎么样？”

　　“他当然不好，没有人能帮得了他。你懂我的意思吗？没有人，包括鲍比·辛格。”

　　“鲍比不会放弃他的。”

　　“他当然不会。倒不如说是萨姆在拒绝他。鲍比已经很久很久联系不上萨姆了。不过说起来，老鲍比倒是有了个强力助手。呃呃，我说多了。”红眼恶魔比划了一个给自己嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。

　　“你在监视他们。”

　　“那是因为你啊，迪恩·温彻斯特，斯戴恩差点弄死你，你的灵魂稍不留神就要坠入火湖，这让阿拉斯泰尔大发雷霆。不知道是上头哪位大人物在授意，我们的地狱判官阿拉斯泰尔大人卯足了劲要你堕落成恶魔。我等级太低了解不到，所以，迪恩，告诉我，是什么使你如此特别？”

　　“斯戴恩差点杀死我，你的意思是地狱里能杀人？”

　　“当然能，只要你想，杀死恶魔都不在话下。‘死亡和阴间也被扔在火湖里。这火湖就是第二次的死。’圣经里写着呢。我得提醒你，大人物们的耐心是有限的，你再成不了恶魔，可就真的要去火湖洗澡了。所以，我借你五百亡灵助你逃出地狱，怎样？”

　　迪恩咬紧了牙根，沉默了一会儿，回答道：“我拒绝。十字路口恶魔只做灵魂交易，我可不相信你会来做慈善。”

　　“当然我是要跟你做一笔买卖。考虑一下吧，我也不是要你马上就同意。等你想好了我们再来谈条件。记得找我啊。”　一张名片倏忽间落到迪恩的手里，上面大喇喇写着“克劳利”这个名字。

　　克劳利走远之前，还神神秘秘多了一句，“夏至日，昼最长夜最短，火光会在那一天烧穿天际。”

　　迪恩看了两眼手里的名片，最终把它揉成一团扔出牢外。

　　他确实得认真思考自己的处境了。在被逼到堕落成恶魔的过程中，狡猾的阿拉斯泰尔的暴力没有成功，疯癫的斯戴恩的虐杀也没有成功。接着他们让十字路口恶魔克劳利来给予他逃亡的诱惑，他知道他们想要干什么，像猫抓老鼠一样放他杀出一条血路，然后在最后的关头轻松地让他失败，那他真的真的会放弃的。迪恩自认不是个能坚持到底的人，要是没有体内那股神秘的蓝光、詹姆斯说的‘活下去’的话，说不准在面对阿拉斯泰尔的时候他就已经沉迷杀戮了。

　　而现在只剩最后的恐怖高压。火湖，第二次的死亡，昼夜受苦，直到永恒。进入火湖之后，他就与现世再无瓜葛。他还担心萨姆，克劳利说他不停击杀恶魔却不与鲍比联系的那些话，让他的心都揪起来。没有了爸爸，没有了迪恩，萨姆就是孤单一个人。但时间久了，他总能挺过去的，不是吗？

　　如果火湖是必然的归宿，那就去到那里。

　　地狱里被审判为‘恶’的亡灵都会被投入火湖。

　　整个通往火湖的路，表现得就像是灯火通明的政府部门的大厅，还是那种办事效率极低的政府大厅。所有人一个一个排着队，都是麻木的表情。或许只有迪恩没有经过审判，就直接到火湖那里去。队伍很慢很慢才往前挪动一下，尽头好像是拿着号码牌，坐着电梯去往什么地方。而队伍周围大批大批都是守卫的恶魔鬼差，打扮得是保安的模样，恶心的腐烂面孔上也同样的麻木的表情。

　　迪恩感觉经过了几十几百个钟头的漫长等待，才终于看到了电梯口。

　　“我们会上天堂。”排在迪恩前面的年轻的母亲，亲吻了她孩子的额头。

　　迪恩纠正她的话：“不，我们是下火湖，去迎接第二次死亡。”

　　对方听了他的话，一脸的惊慌：“不可能，判官说我们没有恶意，是可以上天堂的！我只是，只是带着孩子自杀了！”那年轻的姑娘焦虑起来，“你看那电梯，是往上的！”

　　这时电梯的大门洞开，电梯井一片漆黑，时不时有火花坠落，能让人窥得里面的情形。一棵倒长的巨大的树插在那里，上面是活的藤蔓，缠住排在首位的人，甩进顶上漆黑又鲜红的火海里，接着成为新的火星，再坠落下来。

　　“啊！！”姑娘看到这样的情形连连惊叫起来，她是再挪不动步伐了，杵在那里不敢动弹。可是后面的人还在往前挤，就要轮到她和她的孩子了。

　　恶魔听到这边的骚动，快步走过来。

　　藤蔓直勾勾向她们袭来，迪恩猛地推开母子俩，拽住倾身过来的恶魔把他摔向那藤蔓。藤蔓也没分辨能力，卷着个活物，就一举扔向火湖。那恶魔一点声音都发不出，也被烧成了一团火星。又有几个目睹了情况的人倒吸了一口凉气。

　　努力工作的藤蔓又要卷下一个人了。迪恩见状，转身向着所有人振臂高呼：“地狱判官欺骗了你们，你们都不会上天堂的！”

　　不会上天堂？更多的人开始回醒过来：“打倒鬼差，我们逃出去！”

　　几个看上去身体强壮的人，带头想要突破恶魔的包围。可是人对抗恶魔不是那么容易的事情。很多人被恶魔直接化成了灰，也有更多的人加入到反抗中去。

　　电梯口的人群潮水般后退，尽责敬业的藤蔓怎么也抓不到人，不断地伸长，再伸长，连带着把树都拉得倾斜了。

　　有恶魔在喊：“善恶树的根基不稳了！！”

　　随着叫喊声，善恶树倒挂的火湖也倾泻下来，顿时惨叫声一片，火星四溅，整个场所灯光全灭，只剩下了火光。

　　火湖的湖水在地面蔓延。迪恩恰巧站上了一张办公桌，还没有被湖水浸没，但湖水中很快升起了火焰，火舌舔舐，要把所有物品尽数烧毁。

　　迪恩尽力掂起了脚尖，避开着火舌，但很快也要坚持不住了。也罢，进入火湖他也算做足了心理准备，就算现在投入湖水中他也不怕。

　　突然之间天空亮如白昼。大颗大颗闪亮的流星落下来，落在地面上，变成纯白的大火。太耀眼了，渐渐把火湖的火焰也给压制了下去。

　　一颗流星直接落在迪恩的面前，白光笼罩着他，火湖烈焰便烧不到他身上。毫无疑问那是与恶魔全然不同的物种。接着白光散尽，化作一个人形。那人形模模糊糊的，看不清五官，却抓着迪恩，发出嗡嗡的声响。最终，它终于能表达什么了，迪恩的脑海里响起一个声音：“卡斯迪奥？”

　　迪恩听不懂，可能那不是人类的语言。迪恩感觉对方摇了摇头，终于它在他的脑海里说：“迪恩·温彻斯特，我们奉命救你出地狱。”它把一根手杖交到迪恩手里，“后面出地狱的路需要你自己走。这根手杖能破除前方的障碍，我们会为你扫清后面的追兵。一直往东走，你会看到初升的太阳。”

　　接着那人一挥手，迪恩直接飞了出去，仰面落在了一群躲避烈焰的亡灵之间。亡灵们拥着他站起来，他看到重新变成流星的白影杀向恶魔，一出手就让恶魔化为青烟。

　　“迪恩·温彻斯特！你身上的荣光是我的！”一把冲锋枪的子弹直冲迪恩而来，迪恩身边的亡灵被接连带倒了好几个。

　　雅各布·斯戴恩，太烦人了！迪恩快速上前，一下挡开斯戴恩的长枪，手杖直指对方。突然之间，手杖顶部不断涌出蝗虫，把斯戴恩整个吞噬掉。

　　怎么回事......迪恩满心惊惧，转头却看到周围的灵魂们跪倒一片，“那是摩西手杖！”，“救世主，救世主降临了！”

　　被推上高位的迪恩顺势而上，举起摩西手杖，“跟着我，逃出地狱！”

　　就跟摩西带领希伯莱人走出埃及一样，上帝已经给你展现了神迹，那么就照着祂的指示前行，向东走。就算前方还有蔓延的火湖又怎样？当初摩西手杖能分开红海，现在也一样分开了漫漫燃烧的湖水，中间一条通途出现，所有跟随者都欢呼起来。

　　在漫长的折磨之后，迪恩心里第一次感受到畅快。他能逃出去了，他真的能回到人间了。

　　眼前一道清澄的光，初升的太阳就在那里。

　　他真的能逃出去吗？

　　萨姆选择夏至的凌晨打开地狱之门，那一天日最长，相对来说干掉昼伏夜出的恶魔鬼灵都容易一些。而露比帮他带来了柯尔特枪，这也给他增强了信心。在露比的劝说下，这两个月来，萨姆不断靠吸食恶魔血来增强自己驱魔的能力。他尝试过，经历了几次失败之后，他已经能够非常顺畅地运用这项能力。他告诉自己一定可以，在打开地狱之门的时候能抵挡恶魔的攻击，直到找到迪恩的灵魂。

　　他没有联系鲍比，他知道鲍比是不会赞同他的做法的，他也不想见鲍比反过来成为妨碍他的阻力。

　　打开地狱之门没有他想的那么顺利。两年之前，他们曾阻止过地狱之门的打开，因此，萨姆是知道打开地狱之门的流程是怎样的。然而这次，恶魔是一个也没见着，大批大批的亡魂却一团一团争相涌出来，太多太多了。这么多鬼魂全进入人间势必会造成巨大的危害，萨姆抬手控制着，把这些鬼魂聚成球，只要迪恩的灵魂出来，他就把这些鬼魂推回去。

　　但是没有迪恩，出来的鬼魂里都没有迪恩。萨姆努力坚持着，突然鼻头一痒，两道鼻血喷出来。露比扶着他，但是他还是感到头有点昏。他制成的球越来越大，越来越大，大得快要爆掉了。

　　“萨姆！”萨姆听到了鲍比的呼喊声。萨姆一分心，头顶的球体整个炸裂开，露比赶紧护住他的脑袋，把他压趴在地上。

　　“闭上眼睛！”另一个声音，这会是金色的光，接着世界瞬间安静，又猛地恢复正常。

　　待萨姆睁开眼睛，看到鲍比站在眼前，扶着个站都站不稳的人——迪恩救下的超自然生物。他的肚子滚圆，透过层层叠叠的衣物都能看到他腹中的东西在激烈地挣扎。他深吸了两口气，渐渐他的腹部就平息下去，整个人都回复了正常的样子，不用鲍比扶着就能站直身体。

　　他吞掉了地狱的亡灵，却像没事人一样？！“迪恩！迪恩呢？！”萨姆都要跳到他面前揪他的衣领了。露比只得拦腰抱住萨姆，免得他做出过激行为。

　　可对方只是眯着眼睛盯着露比。露比被他盯得发毛，躲到萨姆宽阔的背后。大概是感觉到萨姆有压迫感的身形离得太近，呼呼的气都喷在脸上，才转头面对萨姆，回答道：“迪恩在我体内。”

　　萨姆简直要抓狂：“那就把他放出来！”

　　对方却歪着脑袋，一脸不解：“我不明白，他和我在一起是安全的。”

　　　


	3. 3 人间天堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪恩看到了卡斯迪奥建造的人间天堂。

　　3 人间天堂

　　萨姆从后视镜看过去，能看到他——形销骨立的詹姆斯·诺瓦克，不，那不是诺瓦克，那是寄宿在人体中的生物，萨姆也不知道他是什么——端坐在英帕拉后排，脊梁挺直，双手放在膝上。注意到萨姆在观察，他直接对视上镜中萨姆的视线。萨姆赶紧把注意力转回前方的路面上。

　　原以为把他弄上英帕拉会很难，毕竟，在医院时他无视萨姆，直接消失不见；刚刚在地狱之门前他又拒绝释放迪恩的灵魂。萨姆总觉得他是个难搞的角色。可是看到鲍比上了英帕拉前座，他自然而然就落座在后排。露比坐在他旁边，整个身体都快要贴合在车门上。

　　他们疾驰在去往缅因州的公路上，坐了四人的英帕拉里一时无话，安静又尴尬。萨姆想问问鲍比是否知道诺瓦克的底细，但是思来想去还是等私下里无人时再问。没想到先出声的还是后座的那个男人。

　　詹姆斯·诺瓦克转头面向露比，严肃地对她说：“我想我并没有占据过多空间，你大可不必距离我这么远。”

　　露比面露菜色，一张脸皱成一团，更紧地贴在门边上，一手更是抓紧了门把手，一副随时随地准备跳车的模样：“别了，这样就很好。”

　　“小姑娘你要是不喜欢他，我们对调一下座位好了，”老鲍比给露比提议道。但想到换了座位，自己就直接背对詹姆斯了，露比头摇成了拨浪鼓。鲍比只得解释道：“他除了什么事都不记得了，人其实还行。”

　　这不常见，鲍比虽然心容易软，但脾气性格是真火爆，还从来没见他给过人有点正面的评价，更别提说还行了。

　　连萨姆都盯着鲍比不放，鲍比不乐意了：“怎么，他突然出现在我眼前，告诉我说迪恩被地狱犬拖下地狱。我那时一直不断打你电话，萨姆，你理都不理，还直接关机了。所有情况我都是从他嘴里得知的。”

　　“我……”萨姆张张嘴不知道该怎么回答，只能看着眼前的路，他觉得眼睛有点发酸，手指捏紧了方向盘，“迪恩死了，而我却无能为力……”

　　“你那时候让我拯救迪恩，但我认为你的情绪太过悲痛，不适合做决定，所以我转而向鲍比寻求帮助。如果那对你造成了困扰，抱歉。”他顿了顿，又继续说，“迪恩释放了我，使我能够行走人间，他的愿望是活下去，那我势必救他。”

　　真是一点都没看出来！萨姆猛地转向侧后方去看坐在那里的男人：“那你为什么不释放迪恩的灵魂？！”

　　这脑袋转得太快，鲍比喊道：“看路看路！”

　　眼前一道左转急弯，萨姆反应过来猛打方向盘。露比感觉自己要被甩飞，差点要倒在詹姆斯身上。她都要庆幸他优先做的事是护住了自己的肚子，而不是伸手扶住她，可她的惊叫声还是夸张得很：“萨姆·温彻斯特！！”

　　“露比你的反应太大了！”等车平稳行驶，萨姆回道。

　　“那是因为......因为我......他......”露比突然无话可说。

　　鲍比看看萨姆又看看露比：“露比？那个露比？！”

　　“是啊，是恶魔露比。”萨姆满脸无奈，向鲍比解释道：“但她一直在帮我，没有她，我就不能打开地狱之门。”

　　萨姆突然明白了：“露比你知道他是什么。”

　　“是啊，我当然知道。可他既然全不记得了，那为了我的小命着想，我是绝对不会告诉你们他是什么的。”她身体凑前，“不过能告诉你们，他这个物种天生就是来保护人类的，你们尽管放心好了。”

　　露比能感觉到詹姆斯的目光直直的投在她身上，她拿出最恶狠狠的姿态瞪回去：“干嘛？”

　　“你说的话安抚了他们，所以谢谢。”

　　她本意也并不是想帮他，一贯伶牙俐齿的露比不知道怎么回话，只能把谈话对象转向萨姆：“我们这是去哪里？”

　　“去缅因，我把迪恩的遗体存放在附近一座教堂的地下室。”

　　“笨蛋，你居然没有火化他！”

　　“他做得对，完整的身体才能重新接纳灵魂。”詹姆斯反过来帮萨姆解释。

　　“那你就把他的身体直接放在那里了？在会有人做礼拜的地下室？”

　　“我把他藏在先圣的墓中。后来有位叫安娜·弥尔顿的女记者不知道详情就追查过来，她以为废弃医院的爆炸会有新闻价值，我骗她在地下室入口守着。”萨姆对鲍比解释完，接下来的话是对詹姆斯说的，“詹姆斯·诺瓦克，既然你说你一定会救迪恩，那看到迪恩的肉身你会释放他的灵魂吗？”

　　詹姆斯很认真很认真地回答他：“如果复活的条件不允许，那我就不会这么做。就如我之前所说，他在我的身体里是安全的。”

　　———

　　迪恩不知身在何处。他在地狱吗？还是逃出来了？这里是黑暗，无尽的黑暗。他是躺在自己的墓中吗？突然一双冰凉的小手摸上了他的脸，他听到模模糊糊的小女孩的呼唤声：“醒过来，醒过来。”

　　迪恩睁开眼睛，过于明亮的阳光刺得他又举起手臂挡了挡。等他能适应光线，那小女孩又揉了揉他的脑袋，咯咯笑着跑开了，留下了一串欢快的脚步声。

　　迪恩站起身，试着伸展了一下，久违的充沛精力盈满四肢百骸，整个身体是从未有过的轻松。

　　这是哪里。他想去追那个小女孩，脚下一迈步踩到一块玩具。一条小火车，旁边还有好几具小车散落在小小的塑料轨道上。他小心避过地上的玩具，小腿就磕在床脚。那是一张短短的一米二的儿童床。他这才好好环顾整间房间，随清风飘扬的格子窗帘、床头洁白的捧脸小天使雕塑，还有阳光把整个空间晕染得暖呼呼的金黄色。他觉得熟悉，还有无比的温馨。

　　他快步走出房间，正看到走廊尽头小女孩又蹬蹬蹬跑下楼梯。

　　“喂，等等！”

　　楼下又传来小女孩的回应声：“快跟上来！”

　　越往楼下走，熟悉的感觉越盛。迪恩甚至闻到一股让人垂涎的香味。苹果派。他顺着香味走，走过宽敞的起居室——爸爸以前喜欢坐在这三人沙发上看电视；走过放着四人餐桌的餐厅——他小时候常常举着叉子等着妈妈把派端过来；最后是香味的源头，开放的厨房，炉上的锅子冒着热气，可是没有人——妈妈不在那里，她就死在楼上的育婴房，死在黄眼恶魔阿撒兹勒制造的火灾里。

　　他转身看向甜蜜的家的门口，大门敞开着，门外是和煦的阳光。

　　他慢慢走出去，门外是妈妈种着花草的庭院，爸爸的英帕拉就停在庭前。小女孩站在车旁，一身的白色病号服，赤着双脚。那是克莱尔·诺瓦克，迪恩认出来。她手捧着朵向日葵——妈妈种的向日葵——眼角带着平静的笑意，轻声地问迪恩：“这个能送给我吗？”

　　迪恩一愣，随即回道：“当然可以。”

　　克莱尔的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，她跑到迪恩身边，拉住了他的手臂：“谢谢你的花，我邀请你去我的天堂。”

　　“天堂？”

　　场景瞬间变换，迪恩又回到了他死前最后待的地方。废弃医院的ICU病房，但氛围完全不一样，可能是克莱尔太快乐了，一点都没有曾经阴森的感觉。

　　虽然这里还是两张病床，一张病床上躺着詹姆斯·诺瓦克，无声无息的。克莱尔把向日葵摆在沉睡的詹姆斯身上，还有很多很多各种各样的花包围着他。

　　“这朵是从乔纳森那里得的，这朵是朱迪给的，这朵是艾利克斯的......”克莱尔一一指给迪恩看。

　　迪恩俯下身，问克莱尔：“他怎么了？”

　　“祂已经进入了詹姆斯的身体，詹姆斯就会陷入沉睡，尽量不影响祂。”

　　克莱尔一边努力打开一扇窗一边说：“你选择了詹姆斯做祂的容器，你记得吗？”见迪恩一脸迷茫，她解释道，“我和詹姆斯，我们都是祂的皮囊，而你选择了詹姆斯。”

　　不是我“选择”的，迪恩想扶额，我下意识就以为诺瓦克指的就是詹姆斯。

　　“你说的‘祂’是谁？”活着的蓝色的光，但迪恩更想知道光这种物种的名字。

　　“祂是我和詹姆斯的上帝。祂为我们建造天堂。祂有一双很大很大很大的翅膀！”一说起这个，克莱尔的眼睛都放光了。她终于拉开窗户，给迪恩展示，“塔嗒！”

　　“哇，这可真是......”迪恩抹了把脸，“这是个巨大的洗衣机？！”

　　“什么是洗衣机？”克莱尔超级兴奋，“这是我在多娜的天堂看到的！会转的，好好玩的！”

　　“千万别转！”在滚筒洗衣机里转？迪恩想想都要吐了，他可不想钻小爱丽丝的兔子洞。

　　“好吧。”克莱尔接着打开洗衣机顶部的仓门。他们爬出去，就进入了迪恩的英帕拉的内部。

　　“你连我的车也复制了。”

　　“我在扩大我的天堂的版图，这样詹姆斯醒来的时候就能看到不一样的东西啦。”克莱尔一脸自豪，“最近来了很多很多邻居，他们都有新奇的东西！”

　　不，这些都是普通的东西，而克莱尔却把它们当宝贝，仿佛从来没见过似的。她和詹姆斯还把那ICU病房当天堂，明明在那里他们痛苦得只求死掉。

　　克莱尔兴奋地摸了摸方向盘，突然表情垮下来：“可是邻居太多有一个问题，大家的灵魂都长得很像，祂找不到我们了......”克莱尔沮丧地靠在迪恩的手臂上，“我好想念祂。”

　　迪恩拍拍那小小的脑袋，安慰道：“好了，别伤心了，我让你看看什么是真正的新奇东西。”

　　———

　　这个教堂并不大，就在社区的边缘，通体是白色的墙面，上层有琉璃的花窗，被日光照射得非常绚烂。露比走到近前就不愿意进去了，萨姆就让她在门口望风。

　　进去之后感觉不大对劲，太安静了，一个人也没有。内室中央讲台后的耶稣像蒙着血污，鲜血汇集着流下来，又顺着布道台流下去。

　　萨姆直冲地下室，詹姆斯紧紧地跟在他后面。地下室里面甚至连灯都没有打开。

　　“安娜，你在吗安娜？”

　　没有回音，萨姆摸索着打开了电灯开关。灯亮起的时候，一根长杆直劈萨姆的面门，詹姆斯一抬手就制住了。

　　“啊啊啊，翅膀！”火红头发的女孩安娜惊异地盯着詹姆斯。

　　“安娜是我，萨姆。”

　　看清萨姆之后，安娜才松了一口气：“我看见几个面容很恐怖的人，他们的脸全是黑气，我很害怕一直躲在地下室，还好他们没有下来，现在楼上的情况怎么样？”

　　“楼上只有一片血迹，没有人在。”詹姆斯直白地回答了，“脸冒黑气的那些是恶魔。”

　　安娜惊得捂住了嘴巴。

　　萨姆动手刨开先圣的墓穴把迪恩的遗体取出来：“我在地下室画了恶魔防护阵来抵御恶魔，他们没达到目的肯定还在附近。现在当务之急是让迪恩灵魂归位。”

　　萨姆挖出迪恩的身体放在室内正中的石桌之上。接着狠狠拉住詹姆斯的手臂：“你现在能释放迪恩的灵魂了吗？”

　　还没等到詹姆斯回答，落在后面的鲍比突然奔进来：“露比说有很多恶魔在聚过来，让我们快撤！”

　　詹姆斯环顾了一下四周，开口道：“已经晚了。”灯光下白瓷的圣母雕像在流下血泪。

　　萨姆急忙拦在詹姆斯身前：“不用你动手，我和鲍比去干掉他们！你只要让迪恩复活就可以了！”接着他转向安娜，“安娜，这里是安全的，你别离开这里。”然后他不等詹姆斯回答就和鲍比跑出去迎战敌人。

　　安娜心里还是很怕的，在她看来，现在她的处境是她与一具死相惨烈的尸体以及一个长着翅膀的奇怪的人共处一室，而她还不能出去，因为恶魔闯进了教堂。她在心底不断地惊叫着“上帝啊上帝啊上帝啊！”

　　詹姆斯拉开迪恩身上破碎的衣服，露出深可见骨的伤口，上面没有血迹，因此伤口处的肉是白花花的，白得像在水里浸泡过久的手指。

　　詹姆斯把一只手附上伤口，掌心冒出白色的光，不一会儿伤口开始愈合。

　　安娜看着这一切，出于新闻记者的敏感性，她举起相机。然而镜头和她亲眼所见完全不同，镜头里没有巨大的翅膀，也没有治愈人体的白光。

　　她不知道该相信哪个，自己的眼睛还是镜头里的画面，只能反反复复比对着。当视线从镜头转出，詹姆斯已经注意到她的动作，眯了眯眼睛，猛然间冲着她张开双翅。安娜看到那翅膀的骨节像是被打断了，又在错误的地方重新生长，形成了尖锐的骨刺，她敢肯定他翅膀上的肌肉有撕裂的痕迹，因为上面长长的飞羽在掉落下来。那翅膀已经很破败了，但安娜仍然感觉像是被一股震慑力拽住了。

　　“你的......翅膀......”

　　听到安娜的发声，那翅膀拢起来，收在詹姆斯身后。安娜一下子轻松很多。“你能看到恶魔真身，也能看到我的翅膀，你有一双能穿透第五维度的眼睛。”

　　“我是说你的翅膀伤痕累累！”

　　对方却不以为意，他摸了摸自己的肚子，说道：“我体内有数万灵魂，我现在充满能量，过不多久我的翅膀就能复原。”

　　他坐到石桌之上，把迪恩的上半身拉靠到自己身上，让迪恩的脑袋搁在自己的颈间。他的肚子像是个巨大的灯泡一样开始发光，光芒强烈到要把他自己给吞噬了。

　　“帮我个忙好吗安娜？在我找回迪恩的灵魂前，帮我抵抗一切外部侵扰吧。”

　　———

　　天堂，迪恩喜欢这个地方，一切都可以随心所欲，满足他的幻想，美好得不得了，他只要打一个响指，啪——

　　风沙，漫天的风沙。

　　长街，木制的酒店赌场沿街而立。

　　空气中弥漫着牛马的味道，还有枪械的硝烟。

　　入耳的是豪放粗犷的西部口音。

　　这里就是迪恩的梦想之地。除了小镇入口处张贴着的禁枪令。他的天堂里居然有这么不完美的东西。牛仔最重要的是什么？是复仇，是决斗，是赌上生命的速度去拔枪，是去赢得美丽成熟的姑娘的爱慕。

　　他又打了一个响指，想让禁枪令消失不见。结果却不成功。怕是天堂里只能有安静祥和，所以不允许打枪。也罢，反过来自己还能成为怀亚特·厄普那样的警长呢，这样想着，他就给自己换上了西装马褂，挂上了闪亮亮的警徽。

　　他骑着马拉着马车慢慢踱在小镇上，欣赏了一路花枝招展的酥胸美人。然后停在镇子中最出名的酒馆门前。最美丽的酒女、最美妙的音乐、最刺激的赌博，这里应有尽有。

　　他以一个帅气的姿势翻身下马，马靴踏在地上发出清脆的响声，接着撑起一把绣满蕾丝的小伞拉开马车车门，帮克莱尔下车。克莱尔穿着一身天鹅绒的长裙，接过小伞，除了一脸过于兴奋的好奇，还真有那么一点十九世纪贵族小姐天真烂漫的样子。

　　漂亮的酒女立马迎上来：“警长，想喝杯什么？”

　　“给我一杯威士忌，给她一杯......”迪恩想了想，“橙汁。”

　　还没等酒杯端过来，迪恩就转去了台球桌。克莱尔像个小牛皮糖一样跟着他。

　　迪恩教了她打台球，可年纪尚幼的克莱尔就算再怎么弯腰伸手，球杆都够不着球。

　　迪恩就再教她打扑克。新手的手气就是旺，转眼她面前就堆了一叠筹码。再玩下去迪恩都要打哈欠了。

　　酒馆外传来枪声。开始还是稀稀拉拉的几声，后来是越来越响、越来越密集。

　　迪恩一听就两眼放光，假模假式整理了一把衣襟。裤腰里的双枪被他快速地甩在手里，正转一圈，反转一圈，俨然要挽出两朵枪花来：“警长迪恩·温彻斯特登场！”

　　克莱尔也想跟上来，被迪恩按在椅子上：“刀枪无眼，你可别跟过来。”

　　酒馆门前有个宽阔的空地，中央最显眼处站这个人，套着件米色的长风衣，脖子上的领带歪歪扭扭，拖着长长的翅膀，压得背有一点点驼。所有的子弹都是向着他去的，他也不躲，直挺挺杵在那，远远地看着迪恩。和詹姆斯·诺瓦克一模一样的脸上毫无表情，子弹来了就挥手弹开，仿佛驱赶蚊虫一样轻巧。

　　但是几个人欺负一个人，警长迪恩·温彻斯特不允许！

　　迪恩冲着开枪的匪徒连发几枪。十九世纪的左轮手枪和他惯用的银弹枪完全不同，每打一发子弹，都要用手掌飞速拨动一下撞钟，才能造成连击。这种复古的打枪方式让迪恩心里爽爆了。

　　他一枪干掉一个，接着欣慰地发现那风衣男子从被打倒的匪徒手上拿了手枪，学着迪恩的样子打枪、拨动、再打枪，动作越来越流畅，非常好看。后背上的羽毛随着枪的后坐力一动一动的。迪恩一挑眉，冲他耍了个花枪，他眼睛一眨不眨看着，也学着耍了个花枪，真是可爱。

　　最后他们同时朝着最后一个匪徒，同时发了最后一枪。这可比赌博赢了全场所有的钱还要令迪恩心情舒畅。他一步跳到风衣男人面前，高兴地对他说了一句自己超喜欢的西部片台词：

　　“I’m your huckleberry！！”

　　对方一愣，张了张嘴，低沉的声线回道：“你好，迪恩。你释放了我，你可以让我做任何事情。”

　　“任何事情？”按迪恩的本性，是不愿多占这种便宜的，可看眼前的人傻呆呆的，忍不住就想逗他：“比如说？”

　　“带你离开这里，回人间。”

　　迪恩笑意更浓了：“我不走，这里可是天堂。”

　　“这里不是天堂，只有上帝建立的才叫天堂。这里只是个避难所啊。”一听迪恩说不走，他的语气有点急了，两只翅膀不安地扑棱着，“你的弟弟、鲍比，他们都在外面等你。”

　　迪恩把身体一背，说道：“天知道我这次出去以后，再死一次会去地狱还是天堂。还是这里好。”

　　“你说过你想活下去，记得吗？”

　　记得，当然记得。迪恩心里一股涌上来的暖流，那是身后的男人注入他身体的蓝光。他想起在地狱里，他被恶魔教唆着，扬起长鞭去折磨别人时，就是那蓝光幻化出詹姆斯的模样，要他坚持活下去，告诉他好事是会发生的。

　　迪恩用探究的目光转身反问他：“你究竟是谁，为什么总能拯救我呢？”

　　对方却叹了口气：“我不记得我是谁了。但我能跟着自己的荣光，找到你。”

　　克莱尔这时奔过来把风衣男子抱了个满怀，整个脑袋都差不多全埋在他的腰际，发出闷闷的声音：“祢来了！”

　　迪恩感觉到那男人的表情这时候才微微变了变，几不可查的微笑慢慢出现在嘴角。他蹲下身与克莱尔平视：“你好吗，克莱尔？”

　　“我好开心！迪恩这里好好玩！祢呢？”

　　“我很好，这里的灵魂给我提供了很大的能量，我的荣光和翅膀都会好起来的。”

　　克莱尔点点头，捏了捏男人一撮撮翘起的乱发：“我知道迪恩要和祢一起离开，我一个人可以回去的。”说着她又一把抱住了他的脖子，努力忍了忍，结果还是鼻子一酸，“祢说只要念祢的名字就能召唤祢的，所以一定一定要把自己的名字想起来啊！”

　　“好，好。我会努力想起来，希望有一天可以不再借用詹姆斯的名字。”

　　克莱尔满意了，向俩人挥挥手消失不见。

　　黄沙弥漫的长街渐渐宽阔起来，变成迪恩熟悉的黄昏中的州际公路，他的英帕拉停在眼前。

　　迪恩拉开驾驶座的车门，只能暂称“詹姆斯”的男人也上了副驾，他告诉迪恩不断向道路的尽头开去就可以，之后就没再说话。

　　他一直看着窗外，这个动作保持了很久，橙红的日光全打在他靠窗的半边脸上，迪恩注意到，和克莱尔分开之后，他就处于低气压的状态。

　　迪恩清清喉咙，开始问道：“克莱尔和詹姆斯，我是说你的皮囊，他们为什么在这个‘避难所’？”

　　“不管是天堂还是地狱，都是上帝创造的。这些地方也只有上帝创造的物种的灵魂，在死神的引领下才能进入。”

　　“这些我都知道，那和他们有什么关系？”

　　“离开废弃医院后，我和克莱尔等过整整三天都没有等来死神。后来我想明白了，死神不会为了他们俩来的，因为他们不是上帝的产物，他们是人造的。他们死去之后，只会成为人间的游魂。”

　　迪恩看到他整个人都绷紧了，垂在身侧的手握成拳头狠狠攥着，又沮丧又愤怒，连身后被座椅压得变形的翅膀都在颤抖。

　　“克莱尔是我吞下的第一个灵魂，我在体内为他们建造了这个避难所。”他痛苦地闭上眼睛，“但是细想一下，他们俩纯粹是有人为我做出来的容器。都怪我。”

　　迪恩咬了咬下唇，眼睛盯着面前笔直的路：“你，詹姆斯还有克莱尔，你们都受人摆布。我不知道怎么安慰你，我只知道一件事，我们总有自由意志的，如果命运不公那就去战胜它。”

　　对方听了他的话，就这么看着他，一瞬不瞬的，好像是要把“自由意志”的定义从他脸上看出来似的。

　　天际尽头的光越来越亮，出口近了。

　　———

　　意识逐渐清明的时候，迪恩最先感受到的是他的鼻子被人捏住了。他喘不过起来，只能张开嘴巴。

　　这也让他稍稍离开了两片柔软的唇。哦别。那嘴唇干燥而富有弹性，唇纹规则但又很深。迪恩回味了一下，又不依不饶地舔上去，去沾湿它们。

　　他从外到内感觉到一股圣洁的气息，像是飘在空气中那样轻盈，又像是泡了一个长长的澡那样解乏。他被重塑了。圣堂的歌声轻轻回响在耳畔，他还想体味更多。

　　对方看到迪恩有了动作，原本是准备起身的，却被还闭着双眼的迪恩扣住了脑袋。

　　为什么接了吻的嘴唇还是那样干燥的，迪恩简直要嘲笑那人的吻技了。他摸过对方卷卷的短短的头发、摸过圆润的耳垂，再然后是细小的绒毛般的胡子。

　　再然后他扑了个空。耳边的圣歌霎时消退，迪恩不情不愿睁开了眼。

　　这是个教堂地下室，到处都是打斗的声响。迪恩看到萨姆和鲍比在冲着恶魔开枪。

　　一位红发姑娘扑到他面前，脸上全是哭过的痕迹，不可思议地问他：“你醒了？”声音里止不住的害怕颤抖。

　　“嘿……”迪恩自己也摸不着头脑，冲她打了个招呼。

　　突然头顶上的灯泡噼里啪啦震碎了好几个。迪恩忙不迭压低脑袋，看到那米色长风衣挡在所有人前面。现在看不见他的翅膀才发现那风衣大得像是挂在他身上一样。

　　“后退。”他对恶魔们说。

　　恶魔们是真忌惮他的，一下子都停了手，但不敢乱动。

　　他一字一顿清清楚楚地说：“我说后退。”

　　他举起右手打了一个响指，所有恶魔都灰飞烟灭。

　　先赶到詹姆斯身边的是鲍比，他很欣慰地说，以后猎魔要带着他，太有用了。但是谁都没想到的是，詹姆斯手捂着嘴，一道血丝从指缝里流下来。

 

　　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James的身体太脆，以后还是要换正宗的Jimmy皮。


	4. 4 灭民的天使

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　- 安娜说，一百多年前有位天使因为迷恋人间，再也没有回过天堂。他的名字，是卡斯迪奥。

　　4 灭民的天使

　　安娜家离教堂不远，交谈中得知她是家中独女，父亲是一名教堂执事。纵使她自幼是虔诚的教徒，这些天发生的事也过于刷新她的世界观。

　　她跟各位猎人告别，走回自家大门的背影，整个都是颤抖着的。作为记者，她并不会将恶魔肆虐或是死者复生这种事见诸报端，那都太匪夷所思了。可她还有异于常人的长处，她能看见别人看不到的东西。温彻斯特兄弟俩并不知道她是否还能回到普通的生活，假装什么都没有发生过。

　　很快他们就知道安娜是不可能回到正常日子的。分开后的第二个夜晚，他们接到了安娜的求救电话，在电话另一头焦急地说，她回家发现父母被人杀害，尸体就在自家的起居室。

　　萨姆不断地安慰她，让她冷静，还询问她有什么异象。

　　她深吸一口气，照实回答了：“硫磺，地板上有硫磺粉末。”

　　兄弟俩还有被鲍比赞为“好用”的詹姆斯·诺瓦克，连夜赶往安娜的住处。天刚蒙蒙亮他们就已抵达，英帕拉还没停稳在庭前，就急急忙忙去敲安娜家门。

　　开门的却是安娜的父母。

　　他们神色毫无破绽，就像今天依旧是个普通的早晨，老夫妻俩取了报纸和牛奶，身上还沾了点晨间的花草清香，开始了一天的生活。

　　迪恩向他们表明来意：“我们是安娜的朋友，安娜在家吗？”

　　她的母亲笑着回答：“安娜在楼上自己房间，还没起床。我去叫她下来。”

　　她的父亲把三个男人迎了进来，他看上去平易近人，很有圣职人员的温和与宽厚。

　　进了起居室，迪恩还仔细看了一下，没有血迹，也没有硫磺粉末，所以安娜是看到了什么？

　　他们还没来得及在沙发上坐下，就听到安娜母亲的大声呼救。

　　几个人三步并作两步奔上去，看到安娜扭曲地躺在床上，整个脑袋蒙着大片大片的血花，像是被什么利器狠狠砸了好几下。

　　迪恩动作最快，先伸手指探了探安娜的鼻息：“还有呼吸，快打911！”

　　她的母亲已经惊呆了，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，两位老人颤抖着哀戚地抱在一起。萨姆赶紧先陪他们下了楼，帮他们打了电话，再马上去取些止血的应急物品来。

　　迪恩凑到安娜耳边，呼喊她的名字，看她是不是还有清醒的意识。詹姆斯看看他，又看看安娜，接着抬起两指点上了她的额头。星星点点的淡色光芒顺着指缝浸润到安娜的体内，她的身体开始发光。

　　只过了一小会儿，詹姆斯就疑惑地放下手指：“真奇怪......”即使他断开了荣光的输入，安娜依然在发光。不知道从哪里来的白光继续进入她的体内，她身上的伤口在缓慢自主地缩小再缩小。

　　迪恩问道：“怎么了？”

　　蓝色的眼睛不解地眯起：“我感觉不到她的灵魂。”

　　突然进入安娜体内的光芒像断了线一样全部平息下来。伤口只愈合到一半，安娜本人却大大地呼了一口气，整个身体猛烈痉挛，算是有了醒转过来的迹象。

　　在她床前的两个男人赶紧把她放平整。随着身体的移动，她手里握着的东西咕噜噜滚落到地上。

　　詹姆斯把它捡了起来，那是一只手机。迪恩刚想说，把手机拿过来给他看看。詹姆斯却突然盯着一个空无一物的角落，留下一句“死神在那里”，就消失在迪恩的眼前。

　　送入医院后，安娜的体征很平稳，人也已经清醒，医生判断她过不了几天就能痊愈回家。萨姆在附近找了一家汽车旅馆去休息，迪恩却执意一定要留在医院。明明安娜的父母轮流守在她的病床前，迪恩还是寸步不离开。

　　他说是守着，其实也只是呆看着。詹姆斯出现在病房时，就看到他是这样一副状态，双眼盯着安娜，意识神游天外，整个人昏昏欲睡，可却死死硬撑着。

　　“从复活到现在，你已经超过六十二个小时没有睡了。”

　　迪恩听到詹姆斯的声音，猛地清醒了。当他脑子慢悠悠过滤了一遍詹姆斯说的话，他大吃一惊，他敢肯定连萨姆都没有发现——一天前他装出精神抖擞的样子，对萨姆说自己睡得好极了，背地里却偷偷灌下好几杯咖啡。

　　但是坚持不肯睡又是他现在不想触碰的话题。他拉着詹姆斯的手臂，把他带出安娜的病房。詹姆斯乖乖跟着，迪恩压低声问，“死神是什么情况？”

　　“因为安娜没有灵魂，所以我敢肯定当时在安娜房间里的死神不是来收割她的灵魂的。我就看到他的嘴角有能量的痕迹，可能是来吸食那些进入安娜身体的荣光的。死神我也不是一下就能看见，我追着他出去还是追丢了。但是我发现了一些事……”

　　这时有两位护士说着话从他们面前走过，迪恩示意了一下詹姆斯先别出声。

　　“真的好奇怪，已经一个礼拜我们医院一个患者都没死了。今天早上听主任说，我们床位都要不够了。”

　　“我也觉得好奇怪，我们科室一个重症监护病人，连着三次要宣告死亡了又突然活过来。他儿子气得要拔呼吸机，我的天，从来没见过这么可怕的人，那可是谋杀。”

　　俩护士越走越远，迪恩看向詹姆斯，对方一脸“我要说的就是这个事”的表情。

　　……死神不作为？还偷吸能量？

　　迪恩转念一想：“对了，安娜的手机呢，里面说不定有线索。”

　　詹姆斯把手机交到迪恩手里。键盘手机很好操作，长按关机键就能启动。迪恩却发现詹姆斯歪着头注视着他操作手机，整个人离得他太近了，毛茸茸的头发就在他脸颊边。迪恩简直只要一侧脑袋，嘴角就能蹭过对方。

　　迪恩感觉自己靠近对方的那边耳朵有些发烫，对詹姆斯说：“靠太近了兄弟，给点私人空间。”

　　“抱歉。”嘴上说着抱歉，可身体纹丝不动，明显注意力还在手机上。

　　原来是对手机好奇吗？迪恩干脆教他怎么操作手机，按这个键能接听电话，按那个键能发送讯息。还许诺着，待会给詹姆斯回英帕拉里拿个备用手机，让他自己玩一玩。

　　迪恩一个个操作展示过去，直到按到录音功能。里面有一份超大的录音文件，看存档时间就在安娜给他们兄弟俩打电话之后。安娜是一名记者，录音是常用工具，她干脆就设置了一个快捷键。

　　迪恩按下了放音。出来的是争吵和打斗的声音。是安娜的哭喊声，她不断地叫着“爸爸！爸爸！别打了爸爸！”

　　一个男人在怒吼：“你是我的孩子！安娜！我亲生的孩子！”利器撞在人肉上闷闷的击打声，一下一下，“你为什么说你不是我的孩子？啊？你为什么说你真正的父亲很生气！”

　　安娜的惨叫声一瞬间变了，她发出一个沉稳的声音：“我堕落人间，我真正的父亲会击杀我，我的兄弟姐妹会击杀我。”

　　接着是最后一声剧烈的撞击。录音到此为止。

　　迪恩听得一身冷汗，赶紧退回安娜病房。却看到安娜和她父亲有说有笑，她的父亲还喂饭给她，一派温馨的画面。刚刚录音里的声音真的是安娜和她的父亲吗？迪恩不确定了。

　　安娜看到迪恩走进来，对着他感激地一笑：“嗨，迪恩。谢谢你们救了我。”

　　“安娜，你还好吗？”迪恩着重强调了“还好吗”。

　　安娜神色平静，完全没有变化：“我很好，谢谢。”

　　迪恩转头看向詹姆斯，安娜没有问题吗？詹姆斯几不可察地摇了摇头，没有问题。

　　迪恩看了看安娜又看了看她的父亲，真是一点异样都看不出来：“你有问题一定要和我说。”

　　安娜微微笑了，露出嘴角的两道笑纹，点点头：“好的。”

　　这时安娜的母亲也走进来。走过迪恩身边时，迪恩还能闻到早上的那股花草香味，像是淡淡的茉莉花香。他只能再叮嘱了安娜母亲一句：“伯母，照看好安娜，......和伯父。”

　　安娜的母亲欣慰地笑了笑，迪恩才意识到自己话说多了，这倒是第一次他在男女之事上感觉尴尬上头，马上叫了萨姆来换班。

　　迪恩呆在萨姆租借的汽车旅馆里。他本该好好休息一下的，但越是独自一人，想得越多。他把所有房间的灯光都开得透亮，还是无法克制地去想地狱里的黑暗时光，硫磺、火湖、漫天的巨大蝗虫，还有恶心腐臭的血的甜腥味。他脑海里一直挥之不去的，是他举起皮鞭残虐灵魂的画面，他可以肯定那个举动是他的幻觉，但那种嗜杀的畅快感却是真实的。他会回味那种感觉，然后深深地厌弃自己。

　　这就是为什么他始终不愿去睡。闭上眼睛那黑暗就完全笼罩自己了。他会溺毙在黑暗中，谁会来救他，谁又有能力来救他。

　　疲惫到一个极限之后他变得无比焦躁。他在房间里不断踱步，坐立不安。如果手边有小刀的话，他会毫不犹豫在手臂上划上几道。最终他决定去洗个冷水澡。

　　冷水淋到头上，他浑身抖了一个激灵，肌肉狠狠地虬结起来。他抬起手，水沿着掌心的纹路流过，像血迹。看得他想呕吐。而他的身体，渐渐习惯了水的凉度，就像是药吃多了就有了耐药性，他感觉自己的身体在冷水浇灌中发热发烫。太热了，置身火湖的记忆像幽灵一样重现。他脚下浮软，他在沉入深渊，没有尽头。

　　但有人接住了他。那件廉价的米色长风衣皱皱巴巴的，针脚粗糙，手感也很一般，还被迪恩身上的水渍沾湿了，留下了深色的印记。一双普通的黑色牛皮鞋，甚至是黑色的西装裤脚管，全浸在溢出的冷水里。

　　“我想回到你造的天堂。”只有那里是快乐的。迪恩想着，他觉得脑袋沉重，额头贴在对方的脖颈间，弄湿了詹姆斯永远干净洁白的衬衫领口。

　　“那不是天堂……”詹姆斯还在坚持，这让眼皮打架的迪恩嗤嗤笑了一声。

　　詹姆斯叹了口气，粗粗给迪恩擦了擦身体，然后扶着他的腋下，把他拖出浴室，小心翼翼地塞进被窝。

　　“睡吧。”

　　“会做噩梦的。”迪恩努力睁开眼睛，看着这个笼罩在他的头顶的背着灯光的人。他不爱系扣子，迪恩意识到，不管是风衣还是里面的西装外套，都没有系扣子。这使得他胸前的白色衬衫也被水浸湿了，变得透明。水迹在蒸发，化作丝丝缕缕的热汽。

　　“我会看顾你的。”温暖的手掌轻轻盖在迪恩的眼睑上。

　　这就是黑暗了。迪恩正在黑暗中手足无措时，却听到了歌声，詹姆斯的歌声。不知道是圣歌还是摇篮曲，低沉醇厚的嗓音模模糊糊穿透进他的梦境。迪恩安心了。

　　这真的是睡得最长最好的一觉。迪恩是被萨姆的电话吵醒的。

　　“迪恩，医院发生了枪击案！安娜，安娜也中弹了！”

　　在赶去医院的路上，萨姆把整个事件过程详细地说了一遍。持枪杀人的是一名重症患者的儿子，因为承担不起一直悬在生死一线的父亲的医疗费用，选择对父亲开枪射杀。不止如此，大概是由于心理的崩溃，他还沿路无差别地开枪，直到到达医院门口，用最后一发子弹，对着自己的脑袋就是一枪。

　　可问题就在于，他行凶的路线根本与安娜的病房位置毫无交错的可能。安娜却在萨姆离开买杯咖啡的短短几分钟，也被射杀了。

　　所有那些受害者都没有死，包括那个一枪销掉自己半个脑袋的行凶者。但安娜不同，她现在的状态完全有可能成为这场事故中唯一的死者。

　　之所以说是有可能，那是因为她心脏停止跳动，却依然有呼吸。迪恩赶到安娜的病房，看到白色的光又开始汇集到她的身体里，但这一次她始终没有醒转过来。

　　“死神又出现了，三个死神。”迪恩点点头，示意詹姆斯跟上死神。

　　他和萨姆掏出FBI证件，混进警局去调查那个凶手。

　　那凶手现状有些恐怖，半张脸已经漏成个筛子，枪弹烧伤的皮肤焦黑，眼球连着筋悬挂在外。看那副样子反而是叫人希望死神还在工作，不然完全是痛苦的绝望。

　　他完好的那只眼睛在哭泣，嘴唇颤动着，一开口迪恩就知道他是个懦弱卑怯的男人。他说他在脱衣舞俱乐部认识了一个脱衣舞女郎，完全是他的理想型，他们谈天谈地谈人生谈理想，谈那个困在病床上、无底洞一样拖累自己的老父亲。那女郎说，干掉你的累赘，我们就永远在一起。

　　迪恩看着他，轻信别人的诱惑，杀害自己的至亲，沦落到现在满身浓烈的弹药味，还有其中若有似无夹杂着的一丝茉莉花香味。

　　不好不好不好。他们立马转头回去调看医院的监控录像。

　　安娜病房的监控摄像头正对着她的病床，这个摄像头清晰度一般，大致能看到近处的人物表情，也无法录制声音。在他们一阵快进之后，能看到安娜就端坐在床上，床脚站着安娜的母亲。安娜是正对着摄像头的，她表情平淡地说着什么。接着背对着摄像头的她母亲就发起狂来，拔出枪对着安娜，安娜还是那副表情，纹丝不动地说着话。但光从背影就能看出她母亲被狠狠惹怒了，连开数枪，然后就是安娜倒在血泊中，还有她的母亲不顾一切抱着她痛哭的画面。

　　他们把监控录像倒回去，倒到安娜开始说话的那一段，所以安娜到底说了什么。

　　“莉莉丝会带领恶魔打破66个封印，之后路西法会降临人间。”

　　突然出现在监控室的詹姆斯发出声音。

　　“什么？”迪恩回头看向他。

　　“安娜在说的话。”詹姆斯指指镜头。

　　迪恩盯着詹姆斯的脸。他脸上的皮肤太过干燥，上面有细细小小皲裂的伤口，显现出一点点淡淡的血丝。“你和人打架了吗？”

　　詹姆斯侧了侧脑袋：“没有。”他也直视着迪恩，“我打听到了，死神吸收能量是为了抵抗恶魔。后来我看到他们被别人带走了，看不清楚是什么，但不是恶魔。”

　　迪恩点点头，再次看向镜头，指挥着萨姆快进到下一条对话：“这里安娜说了什么？”

　　“天启，天启已经降临。义人在地狱打破了第一道封印，这就是末日审判的开端。”

　　这可真是劲爆。这种话正常人都不会相信吧。

　　詹姆斯还在看着安娜的口型辨认着：“死后会去地狱？妈妈，你和爸爸，你们早已被恶魔杀死了。”

　　迪恩总觉得一切又回到了原点。看上去就像是安娜太过分裂，幻想出了自己的愤怒的“亲生父亲”，诡异的“天启”，还有自己的父母被恶魔杀死。但说那是幻想，进入安娜身体的白光怎么解释，安娜没有灵魂怎么解释。如果说接受不了安娜的幻想，她父母把她送往精神医院就可以，可之后的连番虐杀又是怎么回事。他们身上的都有淡淡的茉莉花香味，连同那杀人的凶手也一样，看似是被怂恿杀人，但结果全是冲着安娜来的，到底是发生了什么。还有死神，死神又是被谁带走了。

　　“我们还有一个方向没有查过。”萨姆沉吟道：“脱衣舞女郎。”

　　萨姆的想法是对的，那肯定就是他们身上沾染上茉莉花香味的原因。此外还有安娜的父亲见过什么人，安娜的母亲见过什么人。他们得到了三个身高、体型、人种甚至是性别都完全不同的人物形象。要怎么去寻找出这样一个名字不是真的、身份不是真的、甚至外貌都是千变万化的人？这简直难于登天。脱衣舞俱乐部的老板直接给他们泼了一盆冷水，拒绝提供帮助。

　　他们三个人只能等。这个幕后黑手出手相当频繁，短短两天之内两次攻击安娜，而第三次来得也相当迅速，对方是直接找上了安娜。

　　病房里兄弟俩一边看着安娜，一边吃着早饭的汉堡。两名医生，一名黑人、一名白人，进来查房。他们径直走向安娜，拔除了她身上所有插管，接着其中一人手掌伸向安娜的额头。

　　迪恩眼疾手快止住了那手。

　　黑人医生满脸横肉，十分不好相处，叫喊道：“义人，这与你无关，让开。”

　　萨姆同样举起柯尔特枪：“你们要干什么！”

　　那黑人医生抬手就要作势：“就凭你这流着恶魔之血的亵渎之人。”

　　气氛剑拔弩张，另一个站得靠后，看上去温和很多的白人医生拦住自己的同伴：“温彻斯特先生们，在全城四千多人的生命和安娜的生命之间，请理解我们必须让安娜死。”

　　“这就是为什么你们一而再再而三虐杀安娜？安娜是无辜的！”

　　“注意你的态度，迪恩·温彻斯特，救你出地狱可牺牲了我们好几个兄弟，我们完全可以把你扔回去。”

　　“等等乌列，别忘了上面的命令是让我们听从义人的话。”

　　白人医生把乌列推到身后，举着双手显示自己的无害，对兄弟俩说：“之前我们并没有对安娜动手过。整个事件我都可以解释给你们听。我想你们应该已经知道恶魔要打破66个封印，此地就有一个。打破封印的条件是死神被恶魔杀死。我们已经带走了经过此地的所有死神，但摧毁封印还需要时间。而安娜，安娜比较特殊，她回溯的荣光在源源不断吸引死神。这就是恶魔利用塞壬来诱惑人类杀死安娜的原因。

　　那医生顿了顿，让兄弟俩消化了一下信息，接着说道：“我们的人手不够，保护不了那么多死神。现在只有两个选择，由我们来杀死安娜，彻彻底底地毁灭，这样就不会有新的死神出现在这里。或者是带走安娜，杀死这里所有的人，这样我们甚至能把先前救助的死神都一并释放。温彻斯特先生，如果是你们，会作何选择。”

　　迪恩冲着那人眨了眨眼睛：“什么破选择，都很混蛋。”

　　一阵羽翼拍打的声音，瞬间病房里迪恩、萨姆，甚至连病床上的安娜全都消失了。

　　詹姆斯把他们都送到英帕拉里，迪恩油门一踩到底。后座上詹姆斯给安娜又输送了一点荣光，或许是离开了医院后压制少了很多，安娜自身的荣光加速融入她的身体，她开始有反应了，呻吟了一声，苏醒过来。

　　迪恩觉得他现在应该说点什么，同情安娜的遭遇或者安慰安慰她。

　　没想到安娜先开了口，她先是对詹姆斯感激地笑笑，接着虚弱地头靠在椅背上，说：“好几天了。我现在脑海里还有那些声音，他们在说：‘迪恩·温彻斯特获救了。’”

　　“刚才就有两个要杀人的混蛋说是他们救我出地狱的。”

　　“天使。救你的是天使。”

　　“世上没有这种生物吧。还是说这是你对他们的夸赞？”迪恩觉得好笑。

　　“他们才是天使应该有的模样，冷漠强大服从命令，人命对他们来说只是个数字。”安娜摇了摇头，低下头勾了勾嘴角：“我知道说出来你肯定不信。自从我的荣光在慢慢回到我的体内，有些事我能想起来，迪恩，我也曾是天使。”

　　“那真该庆幸你和他们完全不一样了。”

　　“因为我堕天了。”

　　“为，为什么？”连萨姆都大吃一惊。

　　安娜笑了，“一百多年前有位天使因为迷恋人间，再也没有回过天堂。我现在还能回想起他的名字，是卡斯迪奥。我那时时常在想，人间是个怎样美好的存在，会让他甘愿放弃天堂。之后我把自己的荣光全部扔在第五维度，作为一个人出生成长，活得越久，越觉得自己是个人类。”

　　詹姆斯突然感觉安娜冰凉的手交叠在他的手背上，她悲伤地说：“我遇到了很好很好的父母，詹姆斯，我的兄弟，你却看上去在人间吃了很多苦。”

　　詹姆斯也是天使？或者按安娜的说法，“堕天的”？迪恩从后视镜里瞄詹姆斯的表情，看到他的眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，嘴唇都紧张地抿紧了。迪恩想起克莱尔说他连自己名字都想不起，安娜的话肯定给他很大冲击。

　　詹姆斯僵直着脑袋，憋出一句：“天使听起来不错。”转过头在后视镜上对上迪恩的视线，那模样分明是“该怎么回安娜”的求助。

　　这傻小子。迪恩决定把话题引回安娜身上：“安娜，你被你的父亲杀死，又被你的母亲杀死，除了罪恶和痛苦，我真的看不出他们是很好的父母。”

　　“他们只是被恶魔杀死后被黑暗的物质侵袭了。他们永远是很好很好的人。我真的希望那边的天使兄弟姐妹们能让我的父母获得永恒的安宁与平静。”

　　萨姆在安娜的话里回过味来：“你是说他们还是会死？我是说，那些天使解决了封印之后，天使会杀了他们？”

　　“凡事都有定期，生有时，死有时。*”詹姆斯表述了自己的看法。

　　安娜点点头：“是的，终究死去的还是要归于尘土。”

　　“得了，别再上你们的圣经讲解课了。”迪恩出声拒绝，刚刚还说安娜和那些天使不同呢，结果还是那套死不死的。

　　突然他们的英帕拉车前落下两个人影，迪恩狠踩刹车，还是滑行了好长一段才停下，惯性害得他们的脑袋差点要撞在前面。

　　是乌列，蹲在他们车前盖上，手里拿着一支锥形棱的利刃，像是要一刀下来刺破玻璃。再转眼，詹姆斯已经扑身上去，捏着乌列的脖子把他一把扯落。

　　乌列也不示弱，翻手接住利刃对着詹姆斯就是一个穿刺的动作。詹姆斯差点躲闪不及，被利刃划破一丝丝皮囊，有一点点蓝光顺着被划破的部分漏出来。詹姆斯虚虚掩了掩伤口，一脸迷茫。

　　“卡斯迪奥？！”那个白人医生模样的天使冲过来抱住了他，“太久不见了！你还记得我吗？我是埃纳亚斯！”

　　詹姆斯一把把他推开：“我不认识你，我不认识你们任何一个。”

　　埃纳亚斯不可置信：“那巴尔萨泽呢？海斯特呢？瑞秋？巴塞洛缪？记得卫戍队的大家吗？”

　　“别废话了，埃纳亚斯，”乌列转而去攻击安娜，“别忘了我们的任务。”

　　却没想安娜已经做好了准备，她在地上画了一个鲜血淋漓的驱逐符，一掌拍上去。不管是乌列、埃纳亚斯还是詹姆斯全部犹如飞散般消失。

　　接着安娜猛地吐出一大口鲜血，等迪恩拉起她，发现她满脸都是泪水，她嗫嚅着：“他就是卡斯迪奥……”

　　———

　　* 传道书第三章Ecclesiastes III (King James Version):  
　　3:1 To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:  
　　3:2 A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;


	5. 5 谁在梦中敲起门

　　5 谁在梦中敲起门

　　接电话、接电话、接电话！迪恩一边开着车，一边焦急地听着手机另一头断续的嘟嘟等待音，心里默念着，我已经教过你怎么用手机了，接啊！

　　他给詹姆斯的，是爸爸众多备用手机里的一只，手机号码早就烂熟于心。可他不断拨过去，最终都转到了语音信箱。迪恩不知道詹姆斯会不会听语音，毕竟这个他还没有来得及教他。而且迪恩也不敢给他留语音，如果手机被别的人、别的天使抢走了怎么办。

　　“还没有联系上他吗？”安娜的声音虚弱而有气无力。

　　“没有。”又是语音信箱，迪恩“啪”的一声狠狠盖上了手机的翻盖，并把这毫无用处的死物扔进了副驾驶位车前座的杂物堆里，说话语气里只剩焦躁，“安娜你究竟把他传送到了哪里。”

　　安娜不安地仰起头，伸手盖住了眼，声音里全是无助：“对不起，我不知道我把他们都送哪里去了。我那时太慌乱了，脑子里冒出一个符咒就用了，对不起……”

　　迪恩瞬间软化下来：“不不安娜，我不是在指责你，抱歉。你做得很好，救了我们所有人。”

　　他看着车窗外无垠的天际线，那满目的闪亮的水洗蓝，他在心里想着，我只是想让詹姆斯能找到我们。

　　突然有手机铃声，迪恩一手抓着方向盘，另一只手伸手就去摸那只手机。

　　这姿势也实在太艺高人胆大了。坐在副驾驶座的萨姆拍开迪恩伸过来的手，把那手机塞他手里，也同时对迪恩说：“是我的手机在响。”

　　萨姆指示他靠边停停，他要下车接电话。

　　迪恩就死死盯着萨姆，看着他走到了后视镜都看不到的地方。

　　接个电话而已，需要这么神神秘秘吗？他攥紧了自己手里的手机，那玩意依旧毫无反应。

　　萨姆很快回来了，上车对迪恩说，附近有个废弃仓库，他们可以躲在那里。

　　“谁告诉你的？”

　　萨姆顿了顿，回答道：“鲍比说的。”

　　迪恩继续看着他，看得萨姆心里发毛，反过来回瞪迪恩，结果迪恩没说什么，往萨姆说的方向开去。

　　那仓库保存得很完好，四周空旷，里面居然有几个小隔间，还有一些简单的生活用品。

　　兄弟俩把安娜抬下车，她刚才画出的天使驱逐符，不仅仅是把天使驱逐天外，还把她自己本来积聚的那一点点荣光，又全部驱散到了第五维度，她现在又相当于只是个人类了。

　　虽说荣光还能重聚，但以安娜现在的能力，不知道何时，也不知道用何种方法，才能刺激到散落在第五维度的荣光重新回到安娜体内。

　　可这样他们怎么对付身后紧追不舍的天使？还有那个三番两次要干掉安娜的塞壬。他们甚至还凑不齐做巫术袋的原材料。

　　塞壬还好说，既然它必须要接触人类才能蛊惑人心，那么小心应对就可以。

　　安娜提议在仓库外墙壁上画上天使防护符。她把所有能想起的有用的以诺语符号全画在纸上。萨姆觉得这个方法很好，马上着手实行。

　　只有迪恩愣住了，他问：“这样詹姆斯是不是再也找不到我们了？”

　　“迪恩，”萨姆叹了口气，“你什么时候对他这么依赖了？”

　　“我没有！”迪恩气都不喘，立马矢口否认。

　　安娜突然想起来，对迪恩说：“试试祈祷吧，他是天使，他能听到的。”

　　“知道了。”迪恩别开头，拿起小刀划开自己的手掌。他们得尽快用人血画上符咒了。

　　画完符咒之后，迪恩说要单独出去透透气。他也没走多远，英帕拉就停在仓库附近。他在后备箱里翻了翻，很快就找到了一本圣经。

　　迪恩并不信上帝，那是因为爸爸不信上帝。如果上帝真实存在，那妈妈被黄眼恶魔烧死时，上帝在哪里。更不要说詹姆斯，迪恩现在想到，詹姆斯是天使，是上帝的孩子，他流落在人间一百年，上帝有曾搜寻过他吗？上帝从来都对人间界袖手旁观。

　　他看着手里纸页泛黄的圣经，詹姆士王版本的，本来这对他来说，也就是本猎魔时能用来翻阅的资料工具。可是现在他把手掌平覆在圣经之上，默念詹姆斯的名字。他知道主祷词怎么念，但他不清楚向天使祈祷该说什么词。接着他想起来，他不该说詹姆斯，该念他真正的名字，卡斯迪奥。迪恩干脆把圣经捂在胸口，闭上了眼睛。

　　卡斯迪奥......卡斯，我想你在这里，兄弟......

　　这能有用吗？

　　四周静得没有声音，只有微风拂过脸颊。迪恩睁开一只眼睛，四处看看。

　　他先是看到那件熟悉的米色风衣。卡斯迪奥双手插在风衣口袋，站在英帕拉的前脚，离他只有一个车身的距离。

　　“卡斯，你真的能听到我的祈祷？”

　　迪恩往前迈了一步，卡斯迪奥却后退一步。迪恩只能对他咧嘴笑笑：“回来了就好。”

　　卡斯迪奥抬手指指仓库：“我进不去那里。”

　　“我们在那里画了天使防护符。别担心，我们还能找其他的庇护所，去找你也能进入的地方。”

　　“不需要。”卡斯斩钉截铁地拒绝，“天使们要的对象是你，打破地狱第一道封印的义人。”

　　“你在说什么，我不明白。”

　　“打破复活路西法的第一道封印的人，就是你。”卡斯迪奥的语气冷酷到拒人千里之外，“你在地狱杀了一个人，这是你的罪。”

　　“我没有！”迪恩慌乱起来，他在地狱杀过人吗？他完全没有印象。可他还记得杀戮的快感，这是因为杀人而产生的吗？他记得梅格，记得亨里克森，记得南希，记得好多好多他在虚幻中折磨的灵魂，但那真的是幻觉吗？他不确定了，阿拉斯泰尔真的驱使他杀人了？

　　“我......有吗？”迪恩不想回忆地狱里的事，可他必须得回想。他什么时候，杀了谁？！

　　硫磺的苦味、巨型蝗虫的腥辣、血与肉交织的腐臭，还有漫天的湮灭一切的火，他想得牙根都抽紧起来。他分开火湖，对，那时有人死在他使用的摩西手杖之下。迪恩用尽全力去回想，那个人，那个说自己逮住了卡斯、把卡斯训为“宠物”的人——雅各布·斯戴恩。

　　“我想起来了，没错，我杀了一个人。我本无意杀他，但是，”迪恩急急向卡斯迪奥剖白，“但是我绝不后悔，因为我帮你报仇了！卡斯，那就是一百年前奴役你的......”

　　卡斯迪奥毫无感情地打断他：“终止天启，那才是你要赎的罪。跟着天使们，做你该做的事。”

　　“我不愿意！”迪恩硬杠上去。卡斯迪奥的态度让人恼火，既然他脾气那么硬，那么迪恩的脾气就比他更硬，他恶狠狠说，“天使那是把我绑在道德十字架上！全城几千人的性命和安娜的性命全靠我来定夺吗？无论死哪一边都是拷问我的灵魂，而那些天使可以毫无愧疚地躲在后面，因为被他们逼着做选择的人是我！你想想清楚，你不会忍心让我这么去做的！”

　　“既然你如此痛苦，你也可以让别人替你来做选择。”

　　迪恩一愣：“你说的别人是谁。”

　　迪恩没听懂卡斯迪奥话里的含义，等着卡斯迪奥做出解释。卡斯迪奥却很反常地低下头看着自己的脚，说话的声音越来越小，迪恩根本听不清他在说什么。迪恩走前两步想离卡斯近一点，他却突然消失在迪恩面前。

　　迪恩猛地睁开眼睛。他坐在地上，手里还紧紧攥着那本圣经。他的脑袋搁在英帕拉的车屁股上，英帕拉的发动机启动了，尾部排出的气体滚烫地扑在他的脸上。他是何时睡着了，他是做了一个梦吗？可是卡斯能走进他的梦境，想到这一点使得迪恩有些振奋。

　　然而英帕拉突然开动起来，害得迪恩被狠狠撂在地上。谁敢在迪恩眼前偷开走他的爱车？没看到他就在车尾吗，眼睛可真够大的！迪恩暴跳起来，猛追过去：“狗娘养的！停车！”

　　他看着萨姆远远回头望了他一眼，接着一踩油门，绝尘而去。

　　迪恩不止追不上，还吸了一大口尘土。萨姆太反常了，迪恩心里隐隐有些不安。他连咳几声，挥掉眼前飞尘，掏出手机给鲍比打电话。

　　傍晚时分萨姆回到了仓库，看到安娜一个人斜躺在一张行军床上。萨姆小心翼翼环顾了一圈仓库，见迪恩不在，才把露比拉进来。

　　安娜惊叫起来：“啊啊！她的脸……！”

　　“嘘嘘，”萨姆赶紧捂住安娜的嘴，“没事的安娜，她是来帮助我们的。”

　　“你叫个超自然生物来帮助我们？你怎么不直接叫塞壬来帮助我们呢？！”他身后传来迪恩阴恻恻的声音。

　　“不是的，迪恩！”

　　萨姆还没来得及解释，眼前一道水光，迪恩把一瓶圣水直直泼洒过来。萨姆只好一个箭步冲过去，整个庞大的身躯帮露比挡得严严实实。圣水劈头盖脑沿着他的后背流下来，把他的格子衫浇湿了一大片。然后是盐，洋洋洒洒的盐顺着脖子钻进他的衣服里，萨姆不断扭动着，无法言说地难受。

　　“够了，拜托，停下。”他对迪恩哀求道。

　　“够了？你鬼迷心窍了！”迪恩一拳揍在萨姆身上，“一开始来这个仓库就是她的主意吧？我问过鲍比了，他根本没给你打过电话！”

　　他一把抓住萨姆的领口，把他拉到自己眼前：“她到底是谁？嗯？塞壬变得你的梦中情人？”

　　迪恩倔脾气上来向来是强硬到宁折不弯，萨姆一发狠硬是推开了迪恩。他大声喊道：“够了！够了！她是露比好吧，露比！”

　　听到是恶魔露比，迪恩的火气烧得更旺：“混蛋，你居然还跟她混在一起！”他一拳把萨姆打翻在地，接着又是一拳打在萨姆脸颊上。萨姆头一偏，一道鲜血从鼻子里流出来。

　　“你好意思说我？”萨姆狠狠擦了擦鼻下，鲜血糊得他下半张脸有些可怖，“你身上一股茉莉花香味你闻到了吗？”

　　他跳起来指责迪恩：“露比从头到尾都在帮我，你呢？拖后腿不说，该问问你到底干了什么吧！”

　　迪恩终于冷静下来，感到一身寒意。他抬起自己手臂仔细嗅了嗅，果不其然存在着那股鬼影般的香味，而萨姆、安娜他们身上完全没有。哪里来的？

　　萨姆反过来气势高涨：“迪恩，你见了谁？”

　　他只在梦中见过卡斯！迪恩气得要咬碎自己的牙：“我谁也没见，我都没离开过仓库。”

　　他们身后安娜弱弱地发出声音：“我可以作证……”

　　一场争吵最后不欢而散。他们谁也无法说服谁。迪恩也知道露比一直以来都帮过他们很多，可以说是唯一站在他们这一边的恶魔了。但他还是觉得自己保持警惕是应该的，必要的时候他绝对会把萨姆和露比隔离开。

　　在迪恩一个人值夜的时候，露比凑到他身边来，给了他一个巫术袋。

　　“干嘛的？”

　　“防塞壬的，既然你中了塞壬的蛊惑，多防备一下也是好的。”

　　迪恩也不说谢，接过巫术袋还放到了一边。

　　“有时候我真觉得你对我的偏见，已经到了种族歧视的地步了。”

　　“有意见去对你的参议员提。”

　　“真是从你嘴里讨不到一点好。”露比撇了撇嘴，赶紧离开这个在爆炸边缘的火药桶。

　　不知道是不是心理上的错觉，迪恩觉得自己身上的茉莉花香味越来越浓了。他拿起巫术袋放在手心，那玩意发出几不可闻的呜呜的声音。迪恩把它凑到耳边，里面像是歌声……

　　海妖塞壬的歌声！迪恩意识一片混沌。

　　他知道神话中塞壬会用歌声来迷惑水手，使他们触礁而亡。但他从来没想过，他听到的会是教堂的圣歌，那曲调和卡斯曾经哄他睡觉时唱过的一模一样。他又回到曾经的梦境中，无尽的黑暗笼罩着他，他能听到的只有卡斯温暖的歌声，他向着歌声跑过去，那里是他安心的地方。

　　“露比”笑起来，它先前读取迪恩的欲望，在梦中假扮卡斯迪奥，原以为诱惑迪恩十拿九稳的事情，没想到迪恩会拒绝卡斯迪奥。虽然比预想的曲折很多，不过迪恩终于还是被它压制了。直到死亡，他都永远会在梦境中徘徊。

　　迪恩有些迷茫，他能听到卡斯的声音，但就是找不到他的人。这里只有他孤零零一个人，什么都没有。而那歌声也在远远逝去了。迪恩心里有些发毛，再这样下去，他就要陷进永恒的静止中了，看不见，听不见，只剩下意识在空转。他此时有些抑制不住地想，卡斯，卡斯迪奥，救救我。

　　当完全陷入寂静中的时候，迪恩突然听到了敲门声，他整个精神一震，高声喊道：“是谁？”

　　是个男人的声音，悠悠地回答他：“是我救你出地狱的。”语音里带着点法国腔调。

　　“先前还有两个天使说‘救’我出地狱呢。”迪恩循着声音奔过去，能看到一扇虚掩的门，有白色的亮光透过来，一个穿着轻浮的男人倚靠在门边，身影模模糊糊的。

　　“好吧，是帮你出地狱，‘帮’好吧。用得着这么抠字眼吗，我承认我是没按命令要求的‘拉’你出地狱，可是我也把摩西手杖给你了啊。”

　　“是你，我记得你。你是谁？为什么在我的梦里？”

　　“我是巴尔萨泽。”那个男人骄傲地略微挺了挺胸，那深V的领口下还能看到卷卷的胸毛，看得迪恩想吐舌头。

　　接着那男人说：“还有准确来说，是在你的梦境边缘。”他举起自己的手臂，手腕上两道鲜红的禁锢符咒，和卡斯手腕上的符咒一模一样，“我进不去人类的梦境，卡斯迪奥也不行。人类的梦境也是第五维度的一部分，我们都被禁锢在第五维度之外。”

　　“怎么会这样……”

　　“我？着陆失误。”

　　“不是，卡斯迪奥从来没有进过我的梦？”

　　“用声音穿透梦境已经是极限了。这禁锢符就像天使手铐一样强力。”

　　“所以你敲门就是为了叫醒我？”

　　“当然不是，谁会管你做什么大头梦啊。就是，别在做梦的时候都向卡斯迪奥祈祷好吗，吵得他很辛苦。”

　　“卡斯和你在一起？他怎么样？”

　　“你吵得他头很痛。还有，天知道他是从哪吞下这么多灵魂，他快要爆掉了。”

　　“等等，从头到尾明明白白告诉我卡斯到底怎么样了！”

　　“那我就从头开始说起了。在地狱里，我看到你体内有卡斯迪奥的荣光，我就想我还费那个劲救你干嘛，我就该装死了脱离组织，去找卡斯迪奥。一百零八年了，我的兄弟失踪了一百零八年。

　　“之后卡斯迪奥就跟着你们，直到安娜把他们都轰走，我才能找到落单的卡斯迪奥。他那时直直从天上摔落下来，满头满脑都是鲜血。我给他擦掉血迹以后，发现这完全不管用。他吞了几万灵魂，还吸收不掉，整个人像是不断自体膨胀的气球，爆不爆都在边缘了。

　　“我叫他放弃，把灵魂都吐出来，他不愿意。他说，他需要力量。他需要什么力量啊我说，还不如和我一样装死呢。我估摸着他还是想帮你。

　　“然后就是你后面连绵不绝的祈祷了。是的，他都听到了。不但听到了还头痛欲裂。他痛得要昏厥，嘴里还说，‘穆丽尔需要他’，还有他‘没有完成穆丽尔的嘱托，她的后代依然在受苦’。我原以为他疼糊涂了，后来想想大概就是穆丽尔最后的祈祷使他被禁锢在人间。”

　　“我的兄弟他总是好心，然而好心又总给他带来厄运。”巴尔萨泽说着说着好像想起了什么，他接着说，“你知道‘卡斯迪奥’在以诺语里是什么意思吗？上帝之盾。但我想他现在想做你的盾牌，保护你。”

　　“但是，小子，我希望你能帮帮忙，叫他放弃灵魂吧，这对他身体好。我觉得他会听你的。”

　　“我要怎么去找他？塞壬还有别的天使，他们怎么解决？”

　　“塞壬好搞啊，你醒来不就得了。小子你意志力强着呢，塞壬根本压不了你。”

　　“可是我不知不觉就被塞壬影响了，我身上有茉莉花香味。”

　　“你怕不是在逗我笑。那就是个余味，脱离塞壬控制后的人才会有这个味道。你用脑子想想，真正被控制的人怎么会有味道，这不就等于昭告天下‘我被控制’了吗？塞壬给安娜的母亲喷点香水，就能把你们的思路全带偏了，真是好笑。”

　　迪恩感觉自己被巴尔萨泽教育了一顿，只能回答：“好的，好的。”

　　“至于天使，不行，我不会转头对付我的兄弟姐妹的，而且官方意义上我已经死了，所以对付天使千万别找我。”

　　巴尔萨泽一番长长的话终于说完，他叫迪恩把脑袋伸过来一点。迪恩照做了，巴尔萨泽双手用力在他眼前拍了一巴掌：“醒来！”

　　迪恩吓了一跳，惊醒过来。他四肢扭曲地躺在地上，手里捏着一张小小的折起的纸，里面写着一个地址。迪恩记住了，就用打火机把它烧了。

　　环顾四周，萨姆就躺在他旁边，昏迷着，也开始发出丝丝茉莉花香味了。

　　迪恩真想一拳砸他弟弟身上。他的拳头捏起半天，最后还是捶了上去。

　　萨姆没醒。无论迪恩怎么摆弄他，他都没有醒。迪恩知道了，不干掉塞壬，他弟弟就醒不过来了。

　　塞壬搞定迪恩和萨姆之后，安娜就是它的囊中之物了。

　　“为了路西法能行走人间。”塞壬笑了，张口咬在安娜脖子动脉之上。

　　安娜的荣光瞬间回溯，急急忙忙来修复她自己的身体。

　　塞壬是第一次尝到如此甘美丰盛的能量，但它并不贪图这个，它要做的是将齿间的毒液注入安娜的血脉中，静静等待安娜的死亡。等安娜濒死的时候，死神还会出现，一切都在计划之中。

　　但计划外的因素是，它根本不知道迪恩已经醒来。

　　一把银刀射中了塞壬。不过那不管用。塞壬一晃身体，小刀就滚落下来，浸在安娜的血泊之中。安娜的毒血使得刀面快速泛黑。

　　迪恩想起鲍比说过，塞壬能被自己的毒液给杀死。

　　他迅速扯下一块破布包裹整个右手手掌，伸手去取那柄带毒的刀。塞壬见状想攻击迪恩，被迪恩飞起一脚狠狠踢开。

　　塞壬以蛊惑人心见长，肉搏根本不是它的强项。几番争斗之后，迪恩轻轻松松捏紧了它的脖子。塞壬张嘴想对着迪恩喷射毒液，被迪恩一巴掌扇偏了脑袋。

　　“停下！停下！”真正的露比出现在仓库门口。

　　迪恩抓着沾满安娜毒血的小刀，就要对着塞壬刺下去。露比却跑过来想阻止他。

　　“笨蛋！知道为什么那些天使宁可杀人也丝毫不去动塞壬吗？”

　　迪恩冷冷看了眼露比，一刀捅进塞壬腹部。刀上的毒迅速侵蚀了塞壬的肉体。塞壬死后，魔法自然解除。

　　“被杀死的塞壬，也是六十六道封印中的一道！”

　　“为什么杀塞壬？”迪恩把苏醒过来的萨姆拉起来，“因为我要救萨米。”

　　“你打破了这一道封印，另一道死神封印打不打破，对恶魔来说都可有可无。现在说不准他们全部都已经撤退了。那意味着安娜对天使来说已经毫无用处。”露比给兄弟俩分析局势，“那么接下来还能帮你们的是谁？天使要对付的是谁？”

　　卡斯迪奥。

　　迪恩决定最后再给卡斯打一次电话。这两天里他的手机已经充过一次电，但是卡斯的手机电量足够吗？卡斯知道怎么给手机充电吗？

　　迪恩就怕打过去对方已经关机，所幸并没有，这是第一次电话接通了。

　　“卡斯迪奥？卡斯？”迪恩觉得自己像个傻子一样，只会一遍遍叫着卡斯的名字，可他没有办法，电话虽然接通了，但对方毫无应答，只有大片大片的空白。

　　长久的沉默之后，迪恩终于听到了卡斯迪奥温和而淡的嗓音，他轻轻地说：“你好，迪恩。”

　　“卡斯……”

　　“卡斯，这是我名字的缩写吗？”

　　迪恩微微笑了：“是的，是的。你的名字并不好念，你知道吗。”

　　“谢谢你给我起的昵称。我很高兴能再次听到你的声音。”

　　“卡斯？”

　　“我永远会记得，我用詹姆斯的双眼看到这个世界的第一眼，就是你用生命在保护我和克莱尔。”

　　“你还好吗，卡斯？”

　　“我可能永远都见不到你了，所以想向你道别。”

　　迪恩屏住了呼吸。

　　“再见，迪恩。”

　　不不不，不要道别。迪恩狂踩油门，一路疾驰前往卡斯的处所。

　　天黑之后，他们终于赶到了那里。那里全是瓦砾废墟，就像是经过了一场激烈的天使之战，一片狼藉。

　　迪恩和萨姆搜寻了半天，终于在一根巨大的水泥钢筋断梁下发现了被掩埋的卡斯迪奥。

　　他们好不容易把他挖出来，迪恩去拉卡斯迪奥的手臂，一拉一手空。他的手腕已经被齐齐折断，正是用这血腥蛮力断开了禁锢符。迪恩倒吸一口冷气，把卡斯迪奥翻身正面朝上。他的腹部是一个巨大的血窟窿。

　　哪还有卡斯迪奥的影子。

　　那已经是一具尸体。

　　-TBC-

　　　

　　　

　　


End file.
